Girl Meets Feelings
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: What if , before Farkle spilled that Riley still likes Lucas , Maya and Lucas had almost kissed and Maya had tried to turn her back at Lucas after that, because she knew that he loves Riley , too. But does he really or did she run away with no reason? Lucaya (start as triangle) and a lot of Rilaya friendship! R&R! :) I do not own anything! :) Maybe other pairings later, too!
1. Prologue

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I already said it, but I was a real Lucaya sucker for a while, before I went back to Joshaya. But I had this idea for Lucaya that just couldn´t get out of my head and that´s why I´m writing it now.

I´d love to hear your opinion about it. No rude comments, please. If you want to read Joshaya check out my other GMW stories! :)

This takes place at Girl Meets New Year and goes on from there. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter which is quiet short, but it´s kind of the prologue. All the other chapters will have at least over 2000 words.

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: I´m also on Wattpad under the same name! Follow me there and I´ll definitely follow you back! :)

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **What if , before Farkle spilled that Riley still likes Lucas , Maya and Lucas had almost kissed and Maya had tried to turn her back at Lucas after that, because she knew that he loves Riley , too. But does he really or did she run away with no reason? What will happen after the reveal at the party to the best friends and how will it affect all of the three? Will they find their happy end?**

* * *

 **At the rooftop**

Maya then says, "Well, it's one minute to midnight, and I'm glad your standing here." Lucas then smiles and says, "Wow. That kinda makes up for everything." Maya was smiling right back at him, not being able to help the way he made her feel every single time. She knew that she shouldn´t do this, but it felt so right.

Lucas on the other hand was still extremly confused, but all he could see in that very moment was the beautiful blonde in front of him. He didn´t know what to think or who to lke, but he knew that he had goosebumps and it wasn´t because of the cold at all. Maybe it was actually time to make a step that he had been so scared of before, because of all that could happen.

He stared at the blonde girl more intensely and took a step closer to her. Maya let him while one hand went to her arm. She had goosebumps now, too. Would he kiss her this time or would this end up in a staring contest again?

But this time he leaned closer and closer. It was like in slow motion. Would he be her first kiss? Would happen what she actually had hoped would happen back in Texas or- She heard someone crying _Only 10 more seconds!_ Maya didn´t stop him. She just stood there frozen. One of her hands wandering up Lucas chest while she saw her best friend watching from the corner of the eye. Riley told her that she wants her to be happy, right? Maya liked Lucas and she knew that.

Lucas now leaned down even closer and Maya slowly started to met him as _3-2-1-_ Just as they were about to kiss Farkle shouted ,"Riley still has feelings for Lucas!" Which made them break apart, bumping each others noses into each other and looking shocked at their best friend.

Riley did whistle and then said, ´´Happy New Year, guys" and walked off. The blonde girl now stared at the Cowboy, wanting him to say something to that. Anything, but he just stared after the brunette which made Maya´s heart break into pieces.

She did want to believe that Riley would step back for her, which she did , if it would not have been for Farkle who had spilled her secret which deep inside of her Maya knew all along, but- Maya kind of had hoped that Lucas would choose her anyway. Not, because she didn´t want her best friend to be happy. She wanted nothing more than that, but because she wanted to be happy, too and she thought that Lucas could make her happy.

Maya swallowed and then shrugged, trying to not let it get to her to much, but she knew that she was feeling horrible right there. She did want Lucas to like her, but it was obvious that he actually didn´t really.

´´Well, congratulations Huckleberry. You got back to Rileytown.´´ Maya stated and wanted to leave as Lucas suddenly grabbed her arm, completely confused. He at first had not known what to say, but he did know that Maya couldn´t just walk away like this and think that it´s okay. They had to talk about this, didn´t they?

´´Where are you going?" Lucas asked her bluntly and Maya looked in disbelief at him. She expected anything from him to say, but just where are you going? Not, wait I love you? Or at least an apology for being an ass right now and just not saying anything to her that could make this better, but at the same time it wouldn´t matter, because of Riley.

´´I´m going home, New Year´s party is over. The host left.`` Maya replied and wanted to turn around, but Lucas didn´t let go of her arm and she looked mad at him while he looked seriously back.

´´You can´t just leave me here after we almost kissed. We have to talk about this!" Lucas stated, but Maya shook her head at him, rolling her eyes.

´´There´s nothing to talk about. We didn´t talk about it the first time and now there´s even less reason to talk about it. Riley likes you again, you should be happy." The blonde girl said to him and Lucas now started to look hurt. Gosh why did he have to be so adorable. Maya took a deep breath and then added, ``Look Lucas, if you can tell me right now that you choose me over Riley and that you don´t like her like that, I am going to stay. If not, you´re bothering the wrong girl."

Maya did not want to fight with Riley, but she didn´t have the strength to stick up with Lucas right now. She liked him a lot and she could see how his expressions changed since Farkle spilled that Riley is still in love with him. Both of them knew that he couldn´t say what she was asking him to say right now.

Lucas wish he could say it to make the blonde happy. But at the same time he wanted to make Riley happy and the fact that she liked him again wasn´t that bad to him. Lucas still did not know what exactly he was feeling for the blonde beauty, but it has always been easy with Riley, hasn´t it? But there was Maya, looking at him with pleading eyes and he didn´t know what to do. He couldn´t say that he didn´t have feelings for Riley anymore, but he didn´t want the blonde to go.

After a good two minutes of just staring at each other, Maya bit her lip and nodded. `´Well, Ranger Rick. Thanks for your answer." She said and finally freed herself from his grip. Then she took a deep breath and walked away with the last part of dignity she still had after this night.

She knew that she had to find Riley at some point and talk about this. Tell her that she should go for the Cory to her Topanga and become happy. The Matthews girl should´ve never stepped back. Maya and Lucas? It was ridiculous to think of the blonde that he could ever choose her over Riley, right? Maya liked him and he would take Riley first any time and that was what hurt her so much. Riley had to wait. Maya had a Cowboy to get over, if she ever could after what happened between them.

* * *

 **A.N.:** So, this was the first chapter. What do you think?

Let me know in the comments below! :)

A little voting for you guys: Who do you want Riley to end up with? Zay or Farkle? Let me know in the comments below!

Don´t forget to look me up on Wattpad! I always follow back! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	2. Dilemma

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I´m back with a new chapter for you guys and it´s as promised longer than the first one!

I was happy about the feedback I got from you guys! Especially since it´s not a canon couple that I´m writing for, but I also think that Lucas should´ve thought for Maya in some way! You guys are amazing! Keep it up!

As well as I will keep up my chapters and I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: I´m also on Wattpad under the same name! Follow me there and I´ll definitely follow you back! :)

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _She knew that she had to find Riley at some point and talk about this. Tell her that she should go for the Cory to her Topanga and become happy. The Matthews girl should´ve never stepped back. Maya and Lucas? It was ridiculous to think of the blonde that he could ever choose her over Riley, right? Maya liked him and he would take Riley first any time and that was what hurt her so much. Riley had to wait. Maya had a Cowboy to get over, if she ever could after what happened between them._

* * *

 **A few days later at the Matthews apartment**

``Riley, we need to talk." Topanga stated, coming inside of her daughters room. It was three days since New Years now and the new school year would start in only a couple more days, but Riley hadn´t come out of the apartment since the thing that happened at New Year. Of course she had left her bay window open for her best friend to climb in, but Maya didn´t. Riley did tell Farkle that she wasn´t mad, but at the same time she did not want to talk about this anymore.

Lucas on the other hand hadn´t even written her yet. Neither him or Maya had followed her after she left. Farkle told her over a quick text message that they in fact did not kiss after this and Maya left a few minutes later, too after talking to Lucas. Now Riley felt horrible, because she destroyed their relationship.

But at the same time she could not help what she was feeling for the Cowboy at all. She liked Lucas. She never stopped liking him. At least she was sure of that, wasn´t she? Maya liked Lucas, too though. They almost kissed twice...

``Riley!" Topanga now cried and Riley snapped out of her thoughts. Her mom shook her head at her and then stated, ``Go and get dressed and come into the living room. We need to talk and no, there is no way you can back out of this and take your bag with you." Riley looked in disbelief at her, but her mom was already out of her room. So all she could do was do what she said.

She changed into a white romper with a rose shirt, some rose sneakers, a floral bag, some make up and her hair was in waves. She did look decent for the fact that she had stayed in her pyjamas the biggest part of the past three days.

After one last swallow she went out of her room and into the living room where her mom was sitting. She sighed relieved while asking, ``No dad?" Topanga looked at her daughter while pointing at the couch where Riley sat down slowly, a bit less tense since it was only her mother right now.

``No dad. I felt like this is a woman problem you need to talk about." Topanga stated. Riley just looked down at that , so she continued, ``Where has Maya been the past three days or Lucas? Or Farkle? Or even Zay and why did you not go out of your room at all? What happened, Riley? Your dad and I are concerned about you. Did Maya and you have a fight? Is everything all right? Does it have something to do with Lucas?"

Riley flinched at that, not replying at first. Of course her mom would notice. Maya was normally here every single day and she hadn´t showed up once the past three days, so this was really odd. But Riley had just kind of hoped that she wouldn´t notice.

The look on her mother´s face said something else though so Riley swallowed. She could not deny it anyway. ``We didn´t exactly fight, but Farkle kind of blurted out at New Years Eve that I still have feelings for Lucas right before Maya and Lucas could have their New Years kiss and since then I only talked to Farkle out of the group and Maya didn´t show up and I really don´t know what to do." Riley replied, looking down.

She had never felt so bad in her entire life. Maya had stepped back for her the whole time and now she had not only ruined her first kiss, but also her first boyfriend as it seems. Who has also been kind of Riley´s first kiss and first boyfriend.

Topanga looked shocked at her daughter, but instead of saying something she took her into a hug. She did not know that and she especially did not know that Maya wasn´t coming, because of a Lucas situation. They had told each other to stay besties even with a boy in the picture, didn´t they?

``Oh, Riley. Why didn´t you tell me earlier? Maya and you shouldn´t put your friendship on the line for a boy. Even if it is Mr. Perfect Lucas Friar." Topanga told her and Riley looked at her with glassy eyes, not saying anything.

`´But we both really like him.`` She stated, sighing and Topanga sighed as well, still hugging her daughter. ´´What am I supposed to do , mom? I need help with this and I can´t talk to Maya about this." Riley added desperate and her mom looked at her as if she was crazy. Okay, her daughter definitely had to remember one thing.

She stood up, taking Riley with her and then replied, ``Yes, you can. You will right now. Katy and Maya are at Topanga´s. We´re going there, too right now."

* * *

 **At Topanga´s**

``Don´t look at me like that, baby girl. You needed to get out of the house and you know that." Katy stated, looking at her daughter who was slumping behind the counter, shooting her mother mean looks every time she passed by to get something for a costumer. ´´Unless you are going to go to Riley´s and talk to her like you two are supposed to do." Katy added. She did not know what exactly happened yet, but she knew that the girls weren´t talking to each other and she wanted them to talk t each other. Everyone wanted it.

´´No, I´d rather stay here, shooting daggers at my mom who dragged me here and made me change. I like my PJ´s and New Years was only like three days ago. School is in 2 days. I still got time to get out of bed." Maya told her to which Katy rolled her eyes, looking at the outfit of her daughter.

She had black ripped jeans on with a grey shirt that said `Nap Queen` and black boots. Her black bag was on the counter and she had some make up on. Her hair was in two french braids that went down her shoulders in the front. She hadn´t looked that dark in a really long time and Katy did not like it. She was doing this for her daughter and not against her. Maya just did not want to understand that yet, because she was sad, mad and all these kind of things in her young teenage heart.

´´It´s a New Year, sweetheart. Spend it with the people you love and make up with them. There´s nothing that should tear Riley and you apart." Katy said to her. But before Maya could reply something to that someone else did.

´´Your mom is right, peaches. We need to talk." Riley said to her and Maya looked at her, her mouth opened wide, not knowing what to say. She knew that her best friend was right. It wasn´t like any of this was really Riley´s fault. It wasn´t her fault that Lucas liked her more than he did like Maya. If he had ever liked Maya was still a mistery to the blonde that she didn´t know, if she wanted to find out.

So Maya just nodded, walking up to her best friend, holding her hand out. ``Bay window?" She asked and Riley responded, ``Bay window right now." With that they walked out of Topanga´s and to the Matthews apartment into Riley´s room.

As they arrived there they sat down, at first not saying anything to each other, just staring at each other. Riley felt beyond horrible for what happened and she knew that she had to start this. ``I´m so sorry, Peaches." She told her blonde best friend. Maya in turn looked in disbelief at her, not understanding why she was apologizing right now, so she completely turned to the girl.

´´You don´t have anything to be sorry about, Riles. First of all, you weren´t even the one who spilled your feelings and second of all you should´ve told me. I would´ve-" Maya started, but Riley cut her off.

´´Never acted on your feelings to Lucas, if you knew? That´s why I did not tell you. I wanted you and Lucas to feel whatever you feel. I know you like him, Maya." Riley said to her and Maya swallowed. As much as she hated it right now, she did. She liked the Cowboy so much that it hurt and she hated it, because he hurt her at New Years Eve. She still wished that he would´ve chosen her. She wanted to be with him, but he did not want to, right?

´´Well, but that doesn´t matter, because he still likes you. I asked him kind of and he didn´t answer as I told him to- He does still have feelings for you Riles and you have feelings for him still, too. You guys should become happy. I want you to be happy. I´ll get over it." Maya told her, but the blonde knew that she wouldn´t.

Riley was shocked and at the same time happy as she heard that Lucas still had feelings for her. But she did not want her best friend to step back again. Maya did want to though, because she felt like she would only be hurt. She wanted a boy to fight for her and not to fall for her best friend all over again.

´´I don´t want you to be hurt, Maya." Was the only thing Riley could say in that moment and Maya sighed, looking down not knowing what to reply to that in that moment. So Riley just took her into a hug.

´´It´s kind of already to late for that. Huckleberry made his choice and you should go for it. I want you to be happy. I´ll be allright eventually." Maya said and swallowed while Riley hugged her tighter. She did want to go for Lucas, but she did not want to hurt Maya. Yet she did not know what she was supposed to do.

So she broke apart and then asked, ``No matter what happens between us and Lucas, we are still best friends right?" Maya looked at her, understanding that they didn´t really come to an agreement, but Riley could not say that she wouldn´t try it with him. Maya would step back again unless Lucas decided he wanted to fight for her.

So Maya nodded, taking her best friends hand and said, ``Always."

* * *

 **At Lucas apartment**

``You need to do something, Lucas. Our group of friends is breaking apart." Farkle stated, coming into Lucas room along side Zay who was nodding eagerly. Lucas who had spent most of the past three days in his bed groaned, putting a pillow over his head, not wanting to talk to the two boys who had sent him dozens of text messages the past few days. That he only answered with short replies or no answers at all, because he had done a lot of thinking these days.

´´Farkle is right, Lucas. You are destroying the whole group with this and at the same time any chance with any of the two girls. What Farkle did wasn´t the smartest move, but you do have to choose, man." Zay added what made Lucas groan again.

´´Who let you in?" He asked annoyed, not wanting to talk about this. He didn´t know what he was feeling and he did know that he was screwing it up right now, but this was really hard for him and he did not know what to do. As he thought Riley didn´t like him like that anymore it seemed like a good idea to see how it would work out with Maya, but until the very day since him and the blonde beauty never worked out things he was still confused about his feelings to her.

And he didn´t know, if he still had feelings for Riley and what these feelings kind of exactly were, because all of this was just confusing to him as heck.

´´Your mom let us in, because she thought you need to get back into a normal human being who gets things figured out and doesn´t spend three days in bed while vacation from school.´´ Zay replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while Farkle nodded, looking at his best friend on the bed. He did still feel kind of bed for blurting the whole thing out like that, but this had to be figured out right now in his opinion.

´´Yeah, this is no solution Lucas. I don´t regret what I did on New Years Eve. You, letting Maya go away shows that you are confused and that is not fair to neither Maya or Riley." He added to what Zay said.

Lucas swallowed and now finally sat up, looking at his two best friends. ´´That´s the problem. I do think that I kind of still like Riley, but I still don´t know about Maya. I really wanted to kiss her back at New Year and then Farkle you blurted this out and now I am just confused. I don´t know what to think." Lucas told them in all honesty and Zay and Farkle looked at each other. ´´I would´ve kissed Maya, if you wouldn´t have blurted that out, Farkle."

´´We saw that. You guys were like a centimeter from each others lips away.´´ Zay pointed out what earned him a glare from Lucas. The other Texas boy threw his hands up and added, ´´You got a real problem there, dude. The blonde beauty or the pretty brunette."

´´But..." Farkle said to him. ´´No matter who you choose, you have to talk to both of them or make this clear. They are both hurt. Well, maybe Riley is just confused, but Maya is hurt and you know it. I heard the talk between you guys and you should´ve said something. Anything and not just stare at her as if she knew the obvious answer which was that you did not choose her even though I think that you have feelings for her."

Lucas swallowed and looked down. ´´I don´t know guys. Being with Riley has just always been so easy, but Maya is – different. More adventerous and at the same time more caring than anyone else. She went off the moment you blurted the thing with Riley out and that thing- ARGH!" He screamed the last part and Zay and Farkle both held their ears.

´´Wow, dude. You really are messed up right now. You got to fix this. For the sake of these two girls and all of us and your love life. You´ll never get a girlfriend like this agan." Zay stated the obvious and Lucas just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

``As if that would be my biggest problem right now.´´ He mumbled, thinking of the two girls that were driving him crazy in two completely different ways.

* * *

 **A.N.:** If you haven´t noticed, this story starts off with kind of a triangle first, but it definitely is Luaya endgame.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 10-15 reviews? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	3. Back to School

A.N.: Hey guys!

I´m back with a new chapter for you guys and I am kind of excited about this one!

My outfits are as always found on my polyvore account where I have the same name as here!

As well as I will keep up my chapters and I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks so much for all of the reviews I´ve already got from you! :)

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: I´m also on Wattpad under the same name! Follow me there and I´ll definitely follow you back! :)

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _´´Wow, dude. You really are messed up right now. You got to fix this. For the sake of these two girls and all of us and your love life. You´ll never get a girlfriend like this agan." Zay stated the obvious and Lucas just rolled his eyes at his best friend._

 _``As if that would be my biggest problem right now.´´ He mumbled, thinking of the two girls that were driving him crazy in two completely different ways._

* * *

 **A few days later at school**

``Maya, you cannot ignore him forever." Riley stated as she walked into their first day at school after the winter break. She was wearing a light blue belt dress with grey boots, a white backpack, some make up and her hair was in waves. She was looking at her best friend the whole time, trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking which was on normal days difficult, but right now it was impossible.

Maya on the other hand rolled her eyes at the brunette, asking herself how she could be so happy still. Well, she got the boy. Of course she was. Maya on the other hand had to step back, again. ``I can certainly try." She replied, while fumbling a bit with her clothes nervously at the thought of meeting the Cowboy again.

She was wearing a burgundi red pullover with dark blue ripped jeans, red converse, her black backpack, some make up and her hair was in her usual curls. She tried to look as casual as possible to show Lucas that she did not care what was a complete lie.

Her brunette best friend on the other hand wasn´t happy at all about the answer. ´´He´s our best friend, Maya. You like him and you can´t just ignore him forever." Riley told her, trying to get some sense into the blonde, but Maya didn´t seem convinced at all. She didn´t even want to see Lucas again, why act all nice to him while he hurt her like that.

Maya shrugged at that and then put a fake smile on her face pointing at Riley, ´´Maybe I´ll talk at your guys wedding again to congratulate both of you as the new wedded Cory and Topanga."

Riley groaned at that even louder. Of course she loved the idea of Lucas and her marrying, but she hated to see Maya hurt. Both of them didn´t even know yet who Lucas would choose and Riley wasn´t sure, if she wanted to be with Lucas right now. He had hurt her best friend and Maya was clearly trying to hide it, but-

´´He didn´t even tell us who he chose yet, Maya and I don´t want you to step back again." Riley told her in all honesty and with some sadness in her voice which did make Maya actually look really up to her best friend. For Riley this was really serious and the brunette of course as always did not hide her feelings about this, because she had liked Lucas all along. Maya was just-

´´He chose you from the first day in the subway. He chose you before I even know that I had feelings for him, Riles. He likes you and I want you to be happy. I´ll just wait until these feelings go away as I always do." Maya said.

´´But you two almost kissed two times and I know that you still have feelings for him. Last time you tried to hide your feelings you ended up screaming at him, because of a rodeo, Maya." Riley told her and Maya swallowed, looking at her best friend. She knew that Riley was right. Maya did like Lucas and heck, she still wanted him, but she was mad and she didn´t want to run after a boy who didn´t like her like that. He wanted a boy who fought for her.

´´Well, thanks to you stepping back I had the chance to try it with Lucas, too and it didn´t work out. He chose you and I´ll be fine. I don´t know how yet, but I´ll be fine. I still got you, Riles." Maya replied and Riley looked at her with another sad smile.

She hugged her from the side and told her, ´´You´ll always have me, Maya. I love you no matter what and I want you to be happy, too. This is not just about me and my feelings." They had just arrived at their lockers and seperated to get their books out, since their first class was with Riley´s dad and they had more than a school problem, if they got late again.

Just as they finished Riley´s eyes went wide, looking behind Maya. Maya wanted to ask her what was wrong, but instead just turned around to see Lucas standing there, staring at both of them. Maya swallowed as he suddenly started walking in their direction.

She quickly said, ´´See you in class, Riles." and walked away. Riley looked in disbelief after her , but then had her eyes on Lucas again who now arrived at her.

´´Hey." He awkwardly and slowly said and Riley sighed, taking a deep breath and replied, ´´Hey." She did not want to be mean to him. He was still a great guy and she still liked him, but she didn´t know what to do about the Maya thing. Luckily though she was saved by the bell ringing for their first lesson.

* * *

 **At history class**

´´New chances." Mr. Matthews announced the new subject of today´s lesson and Maya groaned out loud. She had a feeling where this was going again and she did not want it to go there at all. She didn´t like it. Not at all. Why was he doing that to her? Well, it was Riley Matthews dad, it was his job to do that, but couldn´t he for once stop with it and leave her alone?

´´Who knows when in history people got new chances?" Cory now asked and Maya sank lower in her seat while feeling Lucas, starring at her back what annoyed her even more. Why did she have to go through this?

Farkle immediately raised his hand and Cory pointed at him. ´´Germany after the second world war, Sir." He said and Cory nodded, smiling at him.

´´That is a great example, Farkle and there are many more, but before we go into the historical part of this I want to ask you this time: What does it mean for you to get a new chance? Do you give second chances? Do you know a second one right now or maybe a third or fourth or tenth one? Even the bible says that we should give them, that we should forgive people, take new chances. What are your experiences on this?" He asked, looking directly at Maya who looked away.

This time Lucas raised his hand and Cory nodded at him. ´´Yes, Mr. Friar?" He asked and Lucas took a deep breath, looking right at Maya while Riley focused on the boy. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

´´I think everyone sometimes needs a second chance, Sir. Maybe at relationships, friendships, sometimes also just because you accidentely hurt someone, because you did not know what to do in that moment, because you were confused." Lucas stated and this time Maya turned around and looked in disbelief at him, wanting to kill him in that very moment. Lucas looked at her seriously while Riley and the rest of the class watched the whole scene.

´´Do you have something to say, Maya?" Cory asked her and the blonde looked in disbelief at him. Mr. Matthews knew that something was wrong. That was of course why he chose the subject and he wanted this triangle to stop, before it got worse.

Maya stared at Lucas and then quickly turned back around, looking at Cory and simply saying, ´´No, nothing at all. I am good, Mr. Matthews."

Cory looked at Riley questioning to which his daughter bit her lip and looked at Lucas who looked back at her and then back to Riley. He raised his hand and then stated, ´´I might have something else to say Mr. Matthews.´´ He said and Maya felt his gaze on her again which made her a 100% sure that she did not want to hear whatever he had to say. So she stood up and looked at the dad of her best friend.

´´Can I be excused?" She asked him pleading. She felt like crying and she did not want to cry. Not in front of the whole class and especially not in front of her best friend and the boy she liked. She hated crying in general, but this would be her downfall and she wouldn´t have that, because of Lucas Friar.

Mr. Matthews looked questioning at her and then asked, ´´Are you sure, Maya?" Maya nodded at that without even thinking and the teacher sighed, but nodded. ´´Then go ahead." He added and Maya walked right out of the door, trying to keep her head up as long as she could, but avoiding eye contact with her friends or Riley´s dad.

´´That was some intense staring contest.´´Zay stated which earned him glares from all of his friends. ´´What? I´m right. They just stared at each other and this triangle-"

´´What triangle?" Cory interrupted him and looked at Lucas and Riley who quickly looked away, exclaiming, ´´Nothing!" Riley wanted to stand up and go after Maya, but she knew that that would only confirm her dad´s suspicions and Maya wouldn´t talk to her anyway. So she kept staring at Lucas who was still staring at the door, even minutes after Maya had left.

He did not know what to feel right now and Riley could see that. Was Maya wrong with him, only having feelings for Riley and he was maybe just really confused? How would this affect all of them? To say that Riley was scared while now looking at her dad who looked concerned back at her was an understatement. She had to do something.

* * *

 **At lunch**

``There you are Maya!" Riley exclaimed relieved as she saw her best friend at their lockers. Maya hadn´t come back after walking out of Cory´s class and Riley had been really concerned about her and she had clearly seen that Lucas was, too. She just wanted her to come back and them to talk it out, but she knew that the two wouldn´t just do that with her, so she tried to stay calm until she could talk with Maya.

Zay and Farkle who were by her side looked at her while she looked at them and nodded. Zay walked off to find Lucas and Zay stayed with Riley, walking up to Maya. She would talk to Maya, but not alone. This was something that was about all of them.

Maya looked up at her best friend with glassy eyes and with a lot less make up than before what concerned Riley. ´´Hey Riles, Farkle." She greeted them lamely as they came up to her. The brunette hugged Maya simply for a good minute, before saying something and Maya took the hug in, swallowing while Farkle looked behind them, already seeing Zay and Lucas there, Lucas looking really worried.

´´I am sorry, guys." Farkle suddenly blurted out. ´´I feel like it´s all my fault that you are so hurt, Maya and that you are so confused, Riley. I thought that I was doing the right thing and now-"

Maya cut him off and stated, ´´This is not your fault, Maya. Huckleberry should´ve never started something with me, since he clearly has feelings for Riley." She said it clearly hurt what broke Riley´s heart and made her hug her from the side again. She hated it to see her best friend like this and she knew that it was completely Lucas fault right now and kind of hers, too.

´´I am surprised how you know me so much better than I know myself, Maya." Lucas suddenly said, standing behind her. Maya turned around and her eyes went wide. She wanted to run off again, but both Farkle and Riley hold her in place, taking an arm each that she also couldn´t punch the Cowboy in the face, just in case.

The blonde looked mad at Lucas while trying a bad attempt to get rid of Riley and Farkle. ´´What do you want, Huckleberry?" Maya asked him annoyed and Lucas swallowed, but tried to stay calm. He knew that she had all rights to be mad. He almost kissed her two times and he left her hanging there two times. He would be mad at himself in her situation, too but he wanted to talk. The problem was just that he didn´t know how or about what.

´´I don´t know, but I know that I don´t want it to be like this." Lucas replied in all honesty and then looked at Riley what sent a sting right into Maya´s stomach. She felt like throwing up and she just wanted to get away from her. Looking at this handsome boy who she really, really liked and who was staring at her best friend like that.

´´Well, that´s your fault. All of this." Maya said to him what sent a punch right into Lucas stomach this time even though he knew that she was right. He kind of did all of this even though he did not want to.

´´She does have a point." Zay now stated to which Farkle slowly nodded, who had kept his eyes on Riley the whole time, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He didn´t want to make any of them upset with what he did, but he especially for Riley since she deserved better than a triangle. Maya of course, too, but- Farkle shook his head then and Zay looked confused at him.

As the Cowboy didn´t reply to that, Riley looked waiting in between her two best friends who were avoiding each other gazes, but staring at each other from time to time which freaked her out and she knew that she had to do something.

´´Lucas, do you have feelings for Maya?" She asked out of the blue which made both Lucas and Maya look up now and straight into each other´s eyes. Riley meanwhile waited for a reaction while Maya bit her lip, feeling like she knew the answer.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Cliffy! I know I am mean, but it just had to be :D

What do you think of the chapter? I would love to hear your opinion in the comments as well as something about yourself, a random fact or so :D

Can we reach the 20- 25 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	4. Are You Serious?

A.N.: Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys and I am kind of even more excited about this one than about the last one!

I´m sorry that it took a bit longer this time. i had a super busy weekend in church since it was my second last time in my home city and all. But RL always comes first.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter now that it´s up :)

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks so much for all of the reviews I´ve already got from you! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

As the Cowboy didn´t reply to that, Riley looked waiting in between her two best friends who were avoiding each other gazes, but staring at each other from time to time which freaked her out and she knew that she had to do something.

´´Lucas, do you have feelings for Maya?" She asked out of the blue which made both Lucas and Maya look up now and straight into each other´s eyes. Riley meanwhile waited for a reaction while Maya bit her lip, feeling like she knew the answer.

* * *

 **Still in the school hallway**

Lucas and Maya were still staring at each other, everyone waiting for Riley´s answer. Even Maya waited for it that it would be finally confirmed and her best friend could be happy with her Prince Charming. She wouldn´t be happy for now, but that was okay. She was used to it and she didn´t expect Lucas to put her over Riley. Even though she had wished it for herself that that would happen one day, but it appereantly won´t, so she had to live with it, right?

Riley on the other hand was hoping that Lucas confirmed her suspicion. She had a plan and she did not know, if it was a good one, but maybe that would finally help to save their problems or at least get some more closure about what was going on. Zay and Farkle didn´t even know the plan, but they seemed interested.

"Yeah, do you have feelings for her?" Zay, the die hard Lucaya shipper now asked and looked at his best friend from the side. Lucas was still starring at Maya and swallowed now. He did not know how to say what he wanted to say. he wanted to say so many things, but nothing seemed right. But he knew that he had to say something and yet he was so confused that he just wanted to walk away and not talk about it again any time soon. But he knew that he had to answer. He owed the girls that more than anything.

So he said in all honesty, "I don´t know." Maya looked at him in disbelief while Farkle looked at him in sympathy and Zay completely confused. Riley looked understanding and yet a bit sad. He might have feelings for her and he didn´t know how to act about it.

Maya rolled her eyes and then said, "Well, but you do know your feelings about Riley. You already made that pretty clear in Texas and at New Years Eve." Lucas didn´t reply to that either, just looking down again what was enough answer for Maya. Of course he liked Riley. Why should he even think about dating her after all that had happened. She was constantly mean to him and she was nothing what anyone could ever look in as a girlfriend. She called him nicknames and poured Smoothies over him while he tried to tell her a story. Riley listened to every single one of his stories as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Riley looked at her two best friends and then took a deep breath. "Well, why don´t you find out then if you don´t know?" Riley suggested and now not only Lucas looked completely confused at her.

"What are you talking about Riley?" Lucas asked her confused while Maya had to nod at that and ad, "Yeah, Riley. What are you talking about. Ranger Rick and I already went on two dates, if you remember and they went horrible. You guys had at least one good date and a-"

"A kiss. Is that what you wanted to say?" Riley cut her off and Maya bit her lip, but slowly nodded. "You´re right, peaches. We already kissed and I do like Lucas, but I do want you guys to be happy and none of us can be happy, if you guys don´t figure this out. That´s why I think you guys should kiss, too. That is the best way to figure out your feelings. If the kiss means something to you it means that you have feelings for Maya, Lucas."

At that not only Maya and Lucas looked in complete shock and disbelief at Riley. "You want them to what?!" Farkle asked her shocked and then looked at Lucas. The Cowboy now had his eyes on Maya, but still looked quiet in disbelief. Maya on the other hand stared daggers at her best friend while Riley swallowed, looking at her best friend and her somehow crush.

Then she looked directly at Maya and said, "I know that you still have feelings for him, Maya and I want you guys to find out what you feel. This is the only way to do it."

The blonde girl didn´t know what she was more shocked about. The fact that Riley thought that this was a good idea or the fact that nobody asked her how stupid she could be yet. "This is a ridiculous idea!" She cried. "We already almost kissed twice and Huckleberry never made his move. If he really likes me he would´ve kissed me, no matter what happened around us and if he would really like me, he wouldn´t need a kiss to find out how he feels. I´m not some doll that you can do anything you want with." She was raging right now and Riley looked shocked at her as she freed herself from her two best friends.

She wanted to turn around as Lucas stated, "You do know that I am right here, Maya?" He didn´t know what he was supposed to do, but he did not like this. As Maya didn´t reply and just wanted to turn around her grabbed her arm. She took a deep breath and turned around again, looking at him straight into the eye.

"Yes, I do and that just makes it worse and proves one more time that I can´t be important enough to you to ever make a real move, Huckleberry. Go and be happy with Riley. She deserves it to be with the boy she likes." Maya told him and then freed herself from his grip and walked away, leaving her other best friends shocked behind, not knowing what to say. Riley wanted to go after Maya, but Farkle stopped her, shaking his head. He knew that having Riley there to comfort her would only make everything worse.

Lucas stared after her while Zay, Farkle and Riley looked worried at each other as they heared a voice from behind saying, "So nothing happened at New Years Eve, huh?" Riley spun around to see her father standing there, looking at them in disbelief and she bit her lip while Zay looked at Farkle who nodded nad then he put a hand up.

"I´m going after the blonde beauty, helping out my childhood best friend out. See you later." He stated and then walked into the direction Maya left off. Lucas looked after him and before anyone could say anything more to the Cowboy he walked off, too.

* * *

 **In the art class room**

After running off, Maya fled to the only place in school where she felt at home. Art class. She knew the whole schedule of this room by heart and knew that on Mondays there was no art class in the afternoon. Lucky for her, since she didn´t plan on going back to class today. She would just skip it and spend the rest of the day here until school was over. Shawn was over for a few days at their house and she did not want to answer any more questions. Not after what just happened with her best friends and the boy she liked.

She swallowed and took out her sketchpad that she ha din her backpack that had still been over her shoulder. Then she started to draw outlines of a a face. She knew of which face, but she didn´t want to say who. She didn´t want to admit it to herself. So she just continued drawing, not even realising that some tears were falling down her face.

So occupied she didn´t realise that the door to the art room went open. Only as Zay stated behind her, "You know, you should definitely give Lucas that for his birthday." She jumped up and looked shocked at him. He only realised now that she was crying and felt horrible for what he said and at the same time he wanted her to know that even though Lucas was a big idiot right now, he did like Maya in some way. Zay was not exactly sure which way, but there was more than friendship.

The blonde girl looked at him and said, "That boy can be happy, if I ever look at him again. He hurt me, Zay." She was not in the mood to hide her feelings. It hurt for her so much that she didn´t even know where to go with all of her feelings. She looked at the half finished sketch of Lucas and sighed. "And I still like him." She hated to admit it, but it was the truth and Maya freaking Hart couldn´t do anything about it.

"Well, he does have some charms." Zay stated nodding and Maya shot him a look. "But not when it comes to girls that are not exactly like him. Seriously he doesn´t know what to do with a girl like you, Maya. But I can tell you something whatever the Cowboy is feeling for the blonde beauty, also known as you is not just friendship."

He put an arm around her to comfort her and Maya shook her head. "I don´t want a boy who just takes what he gets, because that person is so similar to him. I want a boy who fights for me and shows me how much he wants me. Shows me that even though I never wanted to be one I am a princess to him. I mean, every girl wants to be treated right." She told him seriously and Zay nodded in understanding. He did get her. What Lucas was doing wasn´t right, but he knew that he had to back up for his best friend or he would do a horrible mistake.

"Maybe Mr. Matthews was right. Maybe you do need to give him another chance. You blew him up as soon as you found out Riley still has feelings for him." Zay slowly said and Maya looked in disbelief at him. "I am not telling you to be all girly at him, but to give him a chance to explain himself, Maya or to figure out what he wants. Riley´s idea with the kissing was horrible, but I do get where she´s coming from. Riley wants you to be happy, too."

"And I want her to be happy." Maya replied. "That´s one reason more why I could never be with Ranger Rick, now that I know that she stepped back. I am supposed to be the one that steps back! I am the one who doesn´t have a perfect life. Riley deserves it."

Zay shook his head at her in disbelief and stood up now, dragging her with him. "Maya, you deserve all of this, too and you have to let Lucas think. This wsan´t only hard on you, girl. This was hard on him, too. He had a crush on Riley for years and you never even gave him the chance to think of you as a possibilty. You both need to find another way to figure this out, because this is not working and you might destroy the greatest relationship that you could ever have. You both. Lucas is an idiot, I am not going to argue about that, but that´s because he is confused. Don´t be dumb, too. I know that you are smarter than that, Blonde Beauty and I know that you love him."

Maya opened her mouth to complain, but she couldn´t get a word out. As much as she hated Zay right now she knew that he was right and yet, she didn´t know what to do about it. Why did Lucas best friend have to be so much like her and understand her so well and make her feel so bad about it?

Zay looked at the blonde and then added, "You knw that I am right and you deserve all of this Maya, but both of you have to fight for it. Yes, Lucas needs to get his head out of his ass, but you should know us boys. We always need a little help."

Before Maya could reply to that Zay already walked back out through the door, leaving her behind astonished and at the same time confused and angry.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Oh, Maya and Lucas. Our dilemma as always, aren´t they?

What did you think of the chapter? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	5. Texas Lucas

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys and I am kind of even more excited about this one than about the last one!

Okay, so I am away from in two hours on until monday night. There will be no updates at any stories from me at that time.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter now that it´s up. It´s short, but it has something really important in it! :)

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

Thanks so much for all of the reviews I´ve already got from you! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

Zay looked at the blonde and then added, "You know that I am right and you deserve all of this Maya, but both of you have to fight for it. Yes, Lucas needs to get his head out of his ass, but you should know us boys. We always need a little help."

Before Maya could reply to that Zay already walked back out through the door, leaving her behind astonished and at the same time confused and angry.

* * *

 **After school**

Maya was walking through the still almost empty hallways after school, just wanting to go home and to punch something. She was so mad at Lucas and at the whole situation, she didn´t even know how to calm down. Of course Zay was right with what he was saying, but she didn´t want to give Lucas another chance. He got to many of them already in her opinion even though she always pushed him away. He lost his chance the moment he decided not to kiss her twice, but just left her hanging there. How was she supposed to not be mad at him for that?

She groaned, shaking her head and continued walking through an empty hallway as she suddenly heard someone calling, "Hey, Hart!" She didn´t recognize the voice as Riley´s, Farkle´s or Zay´s so she kept walking, trying to ignore it. She did not need someone to annoy her right now. If anyone came near her she would probably punch them in the face.

"Hart! I am talking to you!" The boy cried again and Maya walked quicker. Just _keep walking, Maya. You don´t want to be suspended, because of some idiot. Or also two idiots._ But before she could even turn around the corner, someone grabbed her arm and threw her against the locker. She hissed in pain as her elbows went hardly against the cold metall, looking in the eyes of Billy, one of the school bullies and his friends. Normally they left Maya alone. Why did they dare to annoy her now?

"What do you want?" Maya spat in his face annoyed and he just continued smirking, trapping her in between him and the lockers which she did not like at all. She wanted to punch him, but one hand was holding her free wrist with which she wanted to punch him and her legs were trapped, too.

"I heard that Friar left you for Miss Sunshine again, because you are not good enough for him." Billy replied and his friends who were standing, watching snickered. "How does that feel? Being abondened by everyone, because of your so called best friend?" He asked her and Maya was boiling and now and at the same time at the verge of crying. Maya did not feel like talking to the school bully about this at all. She just wanted to leave, but his grip tightened.

"Even if I´d explain it to you you wouldn´t understand with your non excisting brain." Maya simply said and looked him dead in the eye, but Billy just laughed at her lame attempt and she groaned inside. How would she get away from here? Why did Billy even do this? He never bothered her before. Was there some bet going on?

"Oh really? Well, I do know that you´re easy to fall for everyone´s nice being instead of being the hard person you play to be and I know what I want to do with people like you. So vulnerable with no friends." Billy suddenly stated. "And ugly, annoying, you don´t even know what real friendship means." Maya looked in disbelief at him as he added, "And I am bored, so I´m going to be so nice and spend my time with you, but my way."

Before Maya could say anything he suddenly leaned down grinning and the blonde got more and more terrified as his grip tightened even more. But before anything could happen she suddenly felt how his grip went away from her and Billy himself was thrown against the lockers by- Lucas.

Maya´s eyes went wide as she saw a furious Lucas, having Billy in a death grip against the lockers. The friends of the bully had already fled and Maya could see that Lucas went into Texas mode. She had seen him be like that for Farkle, for Riley, for Zay, but this was the first time for her and she did not expect that. He looked beyond mad and Billy looked like he was barely able to breath. It was a terrifying scene to say at least.

"What do you want Friar?" Billy asked trying to breath while still trying to sound mean, but it simply sounded pathetic. He tried to grasp something from Lucas, but Lucas definitely knew what he was doing. Maya was frozen and couldn´t move from the place where Billy had left her off, but she was sliding down the lockers now while watching the scene and trying to calm down her own breathing.

Lucas on the other hand pushed Billy against the lockers another time and said in his Texas voice, "How do you dare even touching Maya?" Both Maya and Billy gasped in that moment and the Cowboy continued, "Maya is one of the greatest people in the world and she´s amazing and beautiful and you don´t even deserve to look at her, let alone hurt her." He pushed Billy another time against the locker. "If I see you one more time looking at her, I am not going to be the only one thrown out of the school. Understood?" Billy was looking terrified at him now. Lucas hadn´t said much, but he had said more than enough. Maya on the other hand tried to hide her impressment.

Lucas asked again louder now as Billy didn´t answer, "Understood?" This time Billy nodded quickly and Lucas let him go and turned around. But before Billy could run away Lucas turned around again and punched him right in the eye. Billy fell to the floor and the black eye was already forming. Then the boy quickly ran away while Maya stood up, looking shocked at Lucas who slowly calmed down again.

He looked at Maya concerned, walking up to her and grabbing her arm before she could just leave. "Maya, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked worried and Maya looked shocked at him. She did love it when Lucas was Texas Lucas, but that boy could get suspended, because of this.

"You could get suspended." She stated in disbelief at him and the Cowboy truly looked like he didn´t care about that at all. He simply shrugged and replied, "I couldn´t watch this."

At that Maya rolled her eyes and tried to free her arm, but Lucas still hold her. "Well, I can fight my own battles, Huckleberry. You don´t need to fight them for me and I could´ve handled this on my own. So don´t expect me to thank you after everything else that you´ve d-" But Maya couldn´t finish the sentence, because Lucas suddenly grabbed her face and planted his lips firmly on hers. Maya gasped at that, but kissed back out of reflex. She had been waiting for that kiss for so long and now he was just kissing her.

Lucas on the other hand was shocked, too but he felt tingling all over his body from the kiss. It did feel amazing to kiss the blonde and he pulled her even closer to him while putting his arms around his waist and her arms went around his neck.

As they broke apart after a good 15 seconds of kissing though, Maya´s eyes went wide as she looked at the end of the hallway. Lucas turned around now, too and saw Riley, Farkle and Zay standing there, looking shocked at them. Then Lucas turned back to Maya, but the blonde just shook her head and ran off, leaving the rest of her friends shocked behind.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to leave in an hour and I really wanted to write this, before I go.

See you on monday and if you guys liked the chapter let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	6. Aftermath

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys and I am kind of even more excited about this one than about the last one!

Sorry for the long gap in between the last chapter and this one, but I was away as I wrote in the last chapter already!

Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me! I love them and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

It´s kind of a filler chapter, yet still really important and a lot longer than the last one :D

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

All the outfits are to be seen on Polyvore under the same name I have here as always! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Lucas on the other hand was shocked, too but he felt tingling all over his body from the kiss. It did feel amazing to kiss the blonde and he pulled her even closer to him while putting his arms around his waist and her arms went around his neck._

 _As they broke apart after a good 15 seconds of kissing though, Maya´s eyes went wide as she looked at the end of the hallway. Lucas turned around now, too and saw Riley, Farkle and Zay standing there, looking shocked at them. Then Lucas turned back to Maya, but the blonde just shook her head and ran off, leaving the rest of her friends shocked behind._

* * *

 **The next day after school in the hallway**

Lucas was walking through the almost deserted hallway of school at the end of th next school day. He was surprised that no teacher had asked him yet why he was here. Didn´t Billy tell every teacher already what happened? I mean he did have a black eye and Lucas had walked around the whole day as if he wanted to kill someone and hadn´t spoken a word to Riley, Farkle or Zay. Maya hadn´t even shown up today. Zay said that she called in sick, but everyone knew what was actually going on. Well, the 4 of them did. They had seen the kiss.

Lucas didn´t know why he did it. Not that he didn´t like it, but he didn´t know why he did it. The thought of Maya, being with another boy, forced or not kind of awakened something in Texas Lucas that he couldn´t describe. What was wrong with him? He thought that he didn´t really know about his feelings to Maya and now they had that magical kiss-

Sighing, he threw a fist against his locker and it sprung open revealing a lot of books, but also the picture of Farkle, Riley, Zay, Smackle, Maya and him at the school dance of their last middle school dance. They looked so happy on the picture and now everything was just pretty much ruined thanks to him. The blonde beauty skipped school in the first time in forever because of him and he knew that he was an idiot. He should´ve run after her. But what would he have said if he did?

Slamming his locker closed again without taking anything out he realised that non other than Cory Matthews stood behind it, crossing his arms and Lucas swallowed. So someone did tell them. "Mr. Friar, if you would follow me." He said in his teacher voice and Lucas didn´t reply while they started walking to his office.

It was a 1 minute walk, but for Lucas it felt like an eternity. Getting kicked out of school was one thing, but getting kicked out of school through the father of one of your best friends? This day could only get worse for the Cowboy.

As they arrived in the office, Lucas tried to prepare himself for what was about to come even though he did not really know how. Everything seemed like a blur for him. He knew that he screwed up big time this time and that he had to live with the consequences. He could be happy, if his mom wouldn´t send him back to Texas. Saving Maya from Billy was one thing, but that black eye? Not that he did not deserve it.

Cory was silent for a good five minutes until he finally started, "I recieved a call from Billy´s mother today. He can´t come to school, because of a small concussion and a black eye that was caused by another student."

Lucas looked down even though he did not really feel guilty, actually quiet statisfied. He deserved it after trying to rape Maya in the hallway. If he wouldn´t have stopped him- Lucas shuddered at the thought while Mr. Matthews eyed him, trying to read the Cowboy´s mind, since he did not answer. So he just continued.

"Katy Hart called me today, too. Her daughter Maya can´t come to school today, because she´s not feeling well after getting attacked by Billy the previous day who seemed to want to abuse her. Billy stated that he never did that but if he did after that a certain as he called it "Texas Idiot" punched him against a wall. Do you know anything about that?" Cory now asked and Lucas swallowed again, looking at the eyes of the father of two of the most important persons in his life.

The Cowboy knew that he wouldn´t get out of this without saying anything so he simply replied, "I am not going to apologize for punching him in the eye. He could´ve hurt Maya and maybe even - even raped her!"

Lucas was shouting now and Cory´s eyes went wide, but he tried to stay calm. To stay a teacher even though this was about his practically daughter. "You could´ve called out for a teacher, or just held him back, Mr. Friar." He tried to reason and Lucas looked in disbelief at him. "Look, I am glad you saved Maya, but you could get suspended for that!" Lucas crossed his arms at that and sighed, shrugging.

"If I get suspended for saving m- one of my best friends, so be it." He replied and Cory eyed him. He had the feeling that Lucas wanted to say more than that and that this kind of started the whole situation they were in right now. Did the Cowboy had so strong feelings for the blonde now?

Lucas suddenly continued, "I know that I screwed up and that I promised you to not get into Texas Lucas mode anymore, but I had to. He was hurting her, because I am an idiot. I hurt both your daughters and I am the biggest idiot on earth, but trust me I did not want to hurt them. I want them to be happy and if there is any chance, please don´t suspend me. I would do anything. Detention, cleaning the cafeteria with a tooth brush, I don´t care." He did not want to plead, but this was exactly what he was doing now.

Mr. Matthews sighed at that, knowing that Lucas meant it. He knew the boy and he knew how much he loved both of the girls individually. So he replied, "It took me a while, but Billy won´t restrain against you and because of the current situation you are only going to get suspended for a week starting tomorrow, your mom is already informed and after that you´ll have two weeks detention with Billy who also gets suspended until then and I don´t want to see any fighting, Lucas. This is the second time, with the third strike both of you are leaving this school."

Lucas looked in understanding at Cory and then stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Matthews." He said in all honesty. This was better than he could´ve hoped. If Cory wouldn´t have been there. "Really, I´ll do it better next time." He wasn´t happy about the detention with Billy, but if that meant that he didn´t have to go back to Texas.

Cory nodded, standing up too and then saying, "Don´t thank me. If it wouldn´t have been for Maya´s mom who pleaded me for it, I wouldn´t have done it. I am a teacher after all." It was only a half lie. Maya was the one begging Cory and at the same time Cory did have a soft spot for the Cowboy. Sometimes.

Lucas nodded and went to the door as Cory stated, "And Lucas, make sure that you find out what you want. These two girls are my daughters and I want them both to be happy."

Lucas swallowed with his hand at the door handle and nodded. Then he walked out of Mr. Matthews room and also out of school, but not before writing a text message into the whatsapp group of him and his friends:

 _I got suspended for a week and my mom is probably not letting me out of the house until I graduate High School. I see you next week._

 **The next day at the Matthews apartment**

Riley was sitting in her room at the bay window after school, thinking. The same thing she had done the whole past 24 hours since she had seen her best friend and her kind of crush kiss. Lucas had grabbed Maya´s face again and this time had actually kissed her. The only time Lucas and her kissed was as she kissed him? Why did he have such an urge to kiss Maya? Why did it look so perfect as they kissed? Was Riley not good enough for Lucas? Was she not pretty enough?

She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a nude and red flamingo printed dress, along with red flats, red bracelets, her red purse was besides her, some make up and her hair was in waves. She was good looking. Lucas had told her that more than once, but yet he still chose Maya? Well she had pushed them to kiss each other, but she had hoped that after that kiss Lucas would confirm that he was in love with her. Instead he just ran away.

 _Well, he probably would´ve get suspended if any of the teachers saw him, but normally he was the person who stand his man, if he did something wrong. What is wrong with him lately?_ It absolutely made no sense how Lucas was acting. Well, Texas Lucas made no sense, but still.

The brunette swallowed and looked down at her finger nails. She really wanted to be happy for Maya, but she didn´t know how to think about all of this. It was literally freaking her out and she couldn´t do anything about it. But she did not know what she felt about Lucas. The whole situation was mainly freaking her out. And the confusion in her head that made absolutely no sense either. What was wrong with her? She was mad, but not out of the reason she thought she´d be mad. She actually didn´t even really know, if she was mad at Lucas and Maya or at herself.

And where was Maya? They promised each other that no boy would come in between them and now the blonde hadn´t showed up since yesterday. Of course it was an awkward situation, but the brunette did not want to loose her best friend. Lucas kissed her after all, right? Maya would never kiss Lucas in front of her like that. She made her point pretty clear.

Before she could think any further though the window to the bay window opened and Riley spun around to see Farkle there. He gave her a small smile and then said, "Hello Lady."

Riley gave him a weak smile back and Farkle completely climbed in, but before any of them could say anything more they both got the text message from Lucas. Both of their eyes went wide even though they were happy that he didn´t get completely suspended. Riley tried to not show her relieve too much and put her phone away.

"What are you doing here, Farkle?" She asked him, not starting on the text message at all.

Farkle sighed while sitting completely down besides her and looking at her with real concern, "I wanted to know how you are. Just like Lucas and Maya you just ran out yesterday." Riley looked quiet shocked at him at that. She knew that Farkle cared, but he wouldn´t have expected her to come to her first.

"Shouldn´t you go to Maya first? She was the one, almost getting abused." Riley now asked and Farkle shook his head, taking her hand what surprised her.

"I had the feeling you need me more right now and I am pretty sure Zay is already at her house right now. Besides, getting abused doesn´t always mean physically." Farkle replied, looking deep into her eyes and Riley stared back, feeling immediately better. Farkle had that effect on her and she could not explain why. "So, how are you?" Farkle now questioned her.

Riley swallowed, quickly looking away from the genius and said, "I don´t know. I feel mad, but not as mad as I thought I would be. I did want them to kiss, but- I did not expect it to be like that. I thought my heart would be throbbing and I wanted to punch him in the face or something like that, but instead-"

"You´re scared that Lucas and you can´t work anymore." Farkle finished it and Riley slowly nodded. "But do you still have feelings for him?"

Riley looked down, shrugging. "I really don´t know. Everything is so confusing right now." She stated and squeezed Farkle´s hand out of reflex. He just smiled at it and squeezed back what made her feel all warm inside. "But there will be changes, won´t there?" She was scared of them and she did not know what to think, but right now with Farkle she actually did feel kind of safe.

Farkle smiled at her with a guilty smile and nodded. Then he said, "Yes, but I´ll be there for you when they come. We all will be. Lucas is back in a week and we´ll do fine. No matter what happens. Maya can´t hide forever, at least we will make sure of that. We just have to have some patience and stay together."

The brunette looked at the sincere eyes of the boy she had known since first grade and felt something flattering in her stomach. But she ignored it and smiled. Then she kissed the cheek of the boy and said, "Thank you Farkle. You are really a good friend. My best friend that I can always count on."

Farkle swallowed at that comment, but smiled back at her and simply replied, "Always."

* * *

 **At the Harts apartment**

Maya was sitting on her bed the whole day drawing. She was wearing light blue ripped jeans, a white loose sweater, white sneakers, some rings, her messenger bag was laying on the floor before her bed, some make up and her hair was in her natural waves. In her hand she had her blue sketch book. She had never intended to go to school, because she did not want to see any of them after what happened. Instead she lost herself in the drawings.

But the only thing she could draw the whole time was the kiss. How she had imagined it looked from the inside. Sometimes how her stomach had felt in that moment. How the butterflies had gone crazy and how amazing his lips had felt against her. It had been magical, but it had felt so unreal.

Maya had told her mom what happened. That was the only reason why Katy Hart let her stay in. She had even asked her, if she should skip work for her today, but Maya declined and so she was here alone, drawing all day. Katy had said she should go to the Matthews apartment after school, but she didn´t want to. She couldn´t face Riley right now. The brunette must hate her after what she did. She let Lucas kiss her.

The blonde quickly shook her head at that thought, trying to get it out of her head, but her hands were already doing the work to make her not forget it. It was impossible. She had waited for it so long and then it happened and-

Before she could think any further there was a text message in the group chat of her and the guys from- Lucas:

 _I got suspended for a week and my mom is probably not letting me out of the house until I graduate High School. I see you next week._

Her eyes went wide at that, not believing what she had just read. He was suspended, because of her and his mom would probably kill him, because of her. That was all her fault. Well, she didn´t tell him to defend her from Billy. She could do that herself pretty well. He had been so stubborn and had saved her-

Maya swallowed at the thought as suddenly the door went open. She looked up to see Shawn standing there, looking concerned at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in disbelief.

Shawn gave her an unsere, weak smile and then replied, "Your mom and my best friend both called me to tell me that you need a dad right now, so here I am."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Yes, Shawn comes to Maya´s rescue to be a good dad.

Lucas got suspended for a week. What do you think about that?

What did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Let me know in the comments below!

Can we reach the 42-47 reviews with this chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	7. Figuring out

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!

Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me! I love them and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

If you do enjoy it let me know, in the comments below! :)

Reviews keep me going to be honest, because right now I do have a hard time writing this story on. I´d love it, if you guys would show some support :)

All the outfits are to be seen on Polyvore under the same name I have here as always! :)

I also have TAP now where I write message stories, also some for GMW, but especially own ones check me out under the same name I have here!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Maya swallowed at the thought as suddenly the door went open. She looked up to see Shawn standing there, looking concerned at her._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked him in disbelief._

 _Shawn gave her an unsere, weak smile and then replied, "Your mom and my best friend both called me to tell me that you need a dad right now, so here I am."_

* * *

 **Still at Maya´s room**

"You really came for me?" Maya asked really surprised. It wasn´t like she thought Shawn was a bad guy, but he wasn´t even her real dad yet and he just showed up, because she had some boy problems. This was way too sweet in her liking. Well, she loved it but she was not used to so much caring from any man.

Shawn nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and walked more into the room and then sat down besides her on the bed. "Of course I did. Maya, I really care about you and Cory told me that this is something that bothers both Riley and you and that he thinks it would be easier for you to talk to me. I´d come any time, too when you need me, but-" Shawn started rambling, but then his eyes fell on Maya´s drawing. His eyes went wide and Maya quickly hid the sketchbook on her chest. "Why do you draw of you and that Lucas guy kissing?" Shawn asked her confused.

Maya´s eyes went wide while at the same time she also felt the tears welling up again. The man in front of her on the other hand seemed to get the clue sooner than she liked.

"Wait, does that have something to do with the Texas story and Riley and you, liking the same guy?" He now asked. There was no answer from Maya which just confirmed Shawn´s thought. His best friend had told him about it, but he had no idea how serious it was. Cory didn´t seem to know either. That wasn´t nearly the freaked out tone he had as Riley kissed Lucas. He probably didn´t even know yet. "You and the Cowboy kissed?" Shawn asked in disbelief, trying not to completely freak out.

The blonde looked at her practically father and then quickly said, "He kissed me and he wasn´t supposed to! He´s supposed to like Riley and not me! Riley and him are perfect for each other! They are the next Cory and Topanga, they are everything anyone could ever want in a couple. He wasn´t supposed to kiss me. He practically saved me from that stupid bully and then just kissed me!"

Shawn´s eyes went even wider and he stood up. "I´m going to kill that guy." He cried and now Maya´s eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head.

"No, don´t!" She stated. She knew that acting already from Mr. Matthews and she knew that that couldn´t end good. Shawn looked in disbelief at her and she swallowed, a tear rolling down her cheek what made him sit back down. "He saved me, Shawn. Don´t kill him. And- I kind of liked the kiss."

"You did?" Shawn asked her shocked. He wasn´t even related to Maya, but he did not want her to just have a boyfriend. That wasn´t Maya. That was Riley´s thing, but not Maya´s and then Lucas? Why out of all people that Cowboy. "Maya, are you sure you want this?" He added and the blonde looked at him, biting her lip while he kind of already knew the answer, so he just continued. "Does Riley know?"

"She saw it. I mean I wasn´t the one starting it, but she was upset and I can´t be with him and he is making me mad, but at the same time- I don´t know." Maya replied, staring at her drawing. She had also drawn Zay, Farkle and Riley who watched all of it open mouthed and the silhoutte of Billy, running away.

Shawn looked at it, too not knowing what to do. He still wanted to kill Lucas, but at the same time he wanted his little girl to be happy. He wasn´t used to being a dad. This was really confusing to him, but he knew one thing for sure. He wanted Maya to feel better.

That was why he took her into his arms and whispered, "Maya, you have to do whatever you feel is right. This is your own decision, but maybe it is better if you at least thank the Cowboy and talk to Riley. I am not going to thank him for kissing my little girl and you better don´t thank him for that, but for saving your life and talk to your best friend. Cory and I also always talked everything out. It´ll be fine. Riley and you will be fine."

* * *

 **At Lucas Room**

Lucas had just talked to his mom and he was posetivly surprised about how it had turned out in the end. He only had two weeks of being grounded and a really long talk about how saving someone doesn´t take him away from the responsibilty to not turn into his old self again and he should know that actually. He really did and he knew that he could be happy about only one week of being suspended and two weeks of being grounded. That was really easy on him for what happened. But mostly for what he did to the blonde beauty.

Sighing, he turned back to the homework Farkle had just sent him 10 minutes ago. He didn´t want to do it, yet he was grateful that the genius at least still wrote him even though it was just for homework. He was probably comforting Riley right now after what Lucas did even though the Cowboy couldn´t help it in that moment and it was freaking him out.

Did he have feelings for Maya? Was there more than friendship or-

Before he could finish his thought there was suddenly a knock on the door and he looked confused at it. "Yes?" He asked and the door opened. In the doorway stood his mom, but not alone. Besides him stood the blonde girl he couldn´t get his mind off, looking at him with glassy eyes and his mouth went wide open.

"Maya came here, because she wanted to talk to you. You have 15 minutes." His mom told him and Lucas was too shocked to even nod, so his mom just walked out of the room without another word.

The blonde girl on the other hand eyed the boy she had a crush on since quiet a while who looked quiet shocked at her. So she walked into the room, remembering what Shawn said and took a deep breath. All she got out though was a simple , "Hey" but it brought the Cowboy out of his haze and looking at her properly now.

"Hey." He replied softly. "Are you okay?" That was all he wanted to ask right now. He wanted to make sure she was okay after all that happened. Maya Hunter wouldn´t just stay home like that if her mom had to call Cory for that. He knew that she was not okay in so many ways right now, but he wanted her to tell him even though he was pretty distracted, by staring at her lips what didn´t go unnoticed by Maya.

"I´m okay, I guess. So- Two weeks grounded and one week suspended? You got away pretty good." Maya slowly said, breaking they eye contact, because she was getting nervous.

Lucas couldn´t help, but let out a soft chuckle a that comment and nod. "My mom understood that I did it out of a good reason and I guess Mr. Matthews doesn´t hate me after all. I did that to protect you, Maya. I normally am not going back to -"

"Texas Lucas mood. I know. That´s why I am here. I want to to thank you for saving me. I know what I said yesterday, but it was good that you came. I know that I have to thank you for that and I want to." Maya interrupted him and it caught Lucas completely off guard. He stared at her in shock and disbelief, not believing that she really jus thanked him. "Don´t get used to it, Huckleberry." She quickly said.

The Texas boy quickly shook his head, taking two big steps towards Maya and then stated, "I´m sorry Maya, I just don´t get why you thank me. Of course I did this. I care about you."

Maya´s heart broke in that very moment, but she tried to bite the tears down, not letting her emotions go through. "Well, you already know what I feel about you." Maya simply said, looking away. But Lucas didn´t want to have any of that. He put one hand on Maya´s arm and the blonde girl couldn´t help, but look back at him. He was just staring from her eyes to her lips what made her feel kind of uncofortable.

"Maya, I-" Lucas started, but Maya cut him off. "Look, Huckleberry. I know what happened yesterday as well as you, but I also know that this was Texas Lucas, doing all of this crazy stuff. Of course Texas Lucas likes me, he´s a lot like me." She stated and Lucas looked shocked at her, but she continued, "But unless you know what the Lucas we all know here knows what he feels I don´t want you to say anything and most importantly I don´t want to hurt my best friend with this."

The boy looked shocked at her while she tried to look back as serious as she could without cracking. He knew that she did this for Riley and kind of also for both of them. "How do you know that this was only Texas Lucas yesterday?" He asked her.

Maya swallowed, releasing herself from his grip and then stated, "Well, if he wasn´t you´ll figure out what you want and make a decision even though I cannot promise anything. I don´t want to hurt my best friend. Riley will always come first, Ranger Rick and you should know that." Before Lucas could reply to that though his mom called from the outside that the 15 minutes were over.

So Maya gave him one last smile and then stated, "I´ll see you next week Huckleberry." and with that walked out. As soon as the door behind her from the Friar´s apartment closed though she wrote her best friend a message:

 _Riles, I don´t want this to destroy our friendship. Are we still okay?_

There was only one simple message coming back from the brunette not even 30 seconds later:

 _We´ll always be okay, Maya. Nothing can destroy what we have. I still love you and you´re still my sister. We´ll figure it out together?_

Maya smiled at the message and then replied:

 _We´ll figure it out together._

* * *

 **A.N.:** I know, this wasn´t the longest chapter, but I hope you liked it. A bit Lucaya for you.

If you liked it, please leave a review. It´s hard to write when no one tells you what they think.

Gabrie xoxo


	8. One week later

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!

Sorry that it took so long, but with the move and everything it took me forever to even get some time to write again! :D

But now I am back even if with slower updates and I really hope that you still keep reading!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Riles, I don´t want this to destroy our friendship. Are we still okay?_

There was only one simple message coming back from the brunette not even 30 seconds later:

 _We´ll always be okay, Maya. Nothing can destroy what we have. I still love you and you´re still my sister. We´ll figure it out together?_

Maya smiled at the message and then replied:

 _We´ll figure it out together._

* * *

 **A week later at School**

Maya and Riley just were at their lockers, getting some things for the history lesson out that was in the first period and talking. Since Maya had written Riley after going over to Lucas the girls had instead of talking about the kiss just ignored it for now and kept on being best friends as they had always been, but everyone, literally everyone could sense the thick air. Even the teachers and to make things worse in a sense, Lucas was coming back today.

Riley didn't know if she should be happy for him that he was able to come back or just never talk to him again while Maya was pretty sure that she didn't want to talk to him again. She was grateful that he saved her, but she didn't want things to get any more awkward. He kissed her as Texas Lucas. Of course Texas Lucas would like someone like Maya.

Sighing the blonde closed her locker and looked at her brunette best friend who gave her a slight smile. She knew exactly what she was thinking. So she took Maya's hand and told her, "Everything will be fine as long as we stay together. We won't let a boy come between us. Maya and Riley forever. You'll be fine."

Maya really wanted to believe her best friend, but just the thought of the Texas boy coming back, sitting in front of him in history and acting as if nothing ever happened or worse talking it out made her feel like throwing up. She didn't want to talk to him or talk about her feelings and yet at the same time she just wanted everything to stop. Why did she have to have feelings for him in the first place? It was just complicating everything.

"Yeah, Riley and Maya forever. I just wish all of this had never happened." Maya stated and Riley looked at her understandingly. Then Billy suddenly walked past them with his black eye still and a really mad look on his face. "Even though he deserved it." Maya added silently.

Riley looked shocked at her at that comment. "Maya!" She cried and the blonde just shrugged.

"I'm not saying Ranger Rick should've gone into Texas mode, but that idiot almost raped me! And it was kind of Lucas fault!" She whisper yelled to her and the brunette's eyes went wide again at that comment. "Don't look at me like that. Billy thought that I was easy to get, because I fell for Lucas who only has eyes for you. It's not my fault that I'm an idiot and he is, too." Maya whisper yelled again and immediately regretted that she said it as she saw Riley's expression. "Don't look at me like this. I won't talk to Lucas about this and most certainly am not going to try to express my feelings to you right now."

"What are you not going to talk to me about?" Lucas suddenly asked, standing behind Maya and the blonde spun around in disbelief almost throwing herself against the chest of the boy who looked confused and concerned at her. Maya cursed herself for thinking how cute he looked right now.

Maya just wanted to let out a snarky comment as Riley quickly said, "Billy tried to almost rape Maya, because he thought she was easy to get, since he said you left her for me within seconds." The blonde now turned around to her best friend in disbelief and Riley looked sorry back at her. "He has to know, Maya and you have to talk about this." Riley added as her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked at Lucas what made the other girl turn around again, too.

Lucas had his fists balled and looked really, really mad. "He did what because of what?" He asked in disbelief. It wasn't much more until steam would probably come out of his nose.

Just as he wanted to walk up to Billy though to give him a broken leg too, Maya quickly took his hand and tried to hold him back with all her strength. "Lucas, stop." She said determined, but Lucas didn't even look at her. "That is not you. I know that he deserves it, but I'm not going to let you get kicked out of school again, because of me. Calm down." She was talking really calm and her voice slowly brought Lucas back to reality, looking at the girl in front of him who looked seriously, but thankful back.

Riley on the other hand watched the whole scene amazed, slowly walking away from the two who were staring at each other now. She had not expected that. Yes, Maya always calmed Lucas down and took him as he was, but- The looks they gave each other-

She was half the way down the hallway as the two were still staring at each other as she suddenly heard the familiar voice of Farkle asking, "It's weird, huh?" Riley turned around to him, giving him a weak smile and slowly nodded. She had not seen that coming, but now she could see it clearly.

"It should hurt." Riley stated and Farkle looked at her understandingly.

"But it doesn't?" He asked to which the brunette shook her head, looking at him.

"Farkle, why did you really tell everyone on midnight that I still love Lucas?" She questioned him and Farkle chuckled at how smart the brunette was right now and how she slowly understood.

"Because I knew that you had to figure out your feelings. All of you had to." Farkle replied. "We're best friends and we shouldn't stand in the way of each other's happiness. I didn't know what Lucas was feeling for Maya back then, but I knew what you were feeling or at least I thought so. I think the two finally actually start to figure out what they want."

Riley nodded, still looking at the two who now actually looked away from each other, blushing deeply. "I'm glad they do, because now I know that my feelings can't be that strong. It doesn't hurt me- It actually kind of makes me happy to see them like that and they didn't even dare to make a move on each other. I also think that not only Texas Lucas has a thing for Maya." She said and Farkle slowly nodded, thinking the same even though he hadn't seen it at first either.

And maybe this would mean for him- "You want to get some ice cream later?" He suddenly asked Riley and the brunette looked confused at him first, but then suddenly smiled.

"I'd love to." She replied.

* * *

 **After school**

Maya was walking out of Spanish class after school, looking for Riley who she hadn't had classes with since lunch. They always met up at their lockers to walk home together, but she wasn't there yet, so maybe the teacher took longer this time. So she continued walking to the boys lockers as suddenly heard the familiar laugh of her best friend. What she saw shocked her.

Riley was standing there with Farkle, giggling and twirling a strand of hair in her hand. What was Farkle talking about that she was reacting like that. Normally she was only like that with- "Seems odd, doesn't it?" Non other than Lucas Friar asked her, suddenly standing besides her. She didn't need to look up to just nod and Lucas chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I definitely did not see that coming at all." Neither did the blonde, but maybe they were wrong and-

Before Maya could say anything to that though Riley looked up and saw her best friend. Then the brunette quickly put her phone out and a minute later Maya got a text message:

 _Farkle asked me to go get ice cream with him. See you tonight at my place? Xx_

Maya's eyes went wide, but she grinned as she remembered the whole Texas thing. She gave the brunette a nod and then chuckled while Lucas looked confused at her. "Farkle wants to get some ice cream alone with Riley." She explained to him and at this Lucas laughed, too remembering the whole thing as well.

"I see." He stated and then looked at the blonde smiling. Maya bit her lip. She shouldn't be so happy in his presence. He hurt her and then kissed her and she was confused instead of hating him. That wasn't exactly what she was supposed to do, was it? But how could she hate this Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Bucky Mc Boing Boing? He was too perfect to hate him. Well, not perfect, but- She sighed and looked away what made Lucas look confused at her.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned which made the blonde look in disbelief at him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Really Huckleberry? You forgot everything that happened, just because Riley goes and eats ice cream with Farkle?" She asked him mad.

"Maya, that is not the reason why I ask you what's wrong. I thought that we made up a week ago. You apologized and I tried to apologize to you too and-"

"That doesn't make anything perfect, though Ranger Rick." Maya stated mad. "I did apologize to you and I meant it, but this kiss was in a time where you couldn't think straight and this whole thing is just ridiculous. You can't tell me that your feelings for Riley just faded in a matter of seconds and I don't want to be second." She felt the tears stinging in her eyes, but tried to blink them away while Lucas swallowed. He had to do something.

"You're right. Feelings can't just fade away in seconds. But they faded away in the past months since Texas. It doesn't hurt to see Riley and Farkle like that, but it hurt to see you hurt, Maya. I am not in love with you yet, but I'd actually like to try to find out if we're working out, because I like you Maya and I might have been Texas Lucas as I kissed you, but that kiss still feels magical when I think about it." Lucas told her and the blonde's eyes went wide at that. What was he trying to say?

"We already went on two dates. I poured a smoothie over your head." She stated, trying to find reasons to not do whatever Huckleberry want to do. Did he really not have feelings for Riley anymore. He didn't react badly as he saw her with Farkle. Did that really mean something or-?

"I remember that, but that wasn't a real date. Give me the chance to take you out for real. One chance that I can figure out my feelings, that we both can. If it's horrible we're never doing it again, but I can't just go back to normal after that kiss." He said to her and Maya's mouth went wide open at that comment. He asked her out. He really actually asked her out. Lucas freaking Friar asked Maya Penelope Hart out on a date.

"I don't like fancy restaurants." Maya suddenly stated, trying to reason the whole thing one last time. "And I don't know, if Riley and Farkle really are-"

"Why does it matter right now?" Lucas cut her off. "This is not about them, this is about us, Maya and I want to try this. Give me a chance and I promise I won't take you to a fancy restaurant."

Maya swallowed, looking at the boy in front of him. He wanted to take her out on a real date. Make her feel special, Riley. Make her feel like she was supposed to be with him, if it worked out they could maybe be together and Riley could be happy with Farkle and- She took a deep breath, thinking about it and actually already knowing her answer as she looked into the deep green eyes in front of her and then the lips that she was longing to kiss again.

Lucas took a deep breath, too not feeling so brave anymore the more time passed and asked one last time, ''What do you say? Maya Penelope Hart, would you like to go on a real date with me. No commitments, nothing. Just seeing if we work out?"

Maya looked at him and his questioning at the same time pleading look and then slowly nodded which made Lucas grin from ear to ear as she replied, "Okay, let's try this."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Sooooo. That was my chapter for you guys!

What do you think? Let me know in the comments below!

Gabrie xoxo


	9. The next day

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!

I don't know why I'm sharing this right now, but I had the feeling that someone needs to read it, so here it comes: I didn't tell anyone on here yet that I had to deal with this , but until 2 1\2 years ago I struggled with depressions, suicide thoughts and a mental disorder as well as with an eating disorder. For people who watch 13 reasons why I've been pretty much Hannah Baker for a long while except for the killing part and I myself overcame it with faith. I'm not telling you all to start believing in God right now, but what I want to tell you, if you are struggling with this right now is that you are not alone, you are loved and if you ever need someone to talk to, I am only a message away! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

Lucas took a deep breath, too not feeling so brave anymore the more time passed and asked one last time, ''What do you say? Maya Penelope Hart, would you like to go on a real date with me. No commitments, nothing. Just seeing if we work out?"

Maya looked at him and his questioning at the same time pleading look and then slowly nodded which made Lucas grin from ear to ear as she replied, "Okay, let's try this."

* * *

 **The next day before school**

Maya and Riley were sitting on the bay window an hour before school started, not saying anything to each other at first. Maya was wearing a yellow loose dress along with black tights, brown boots, a black choker necklace, some make up and her hair went in waves down her back. Her black messenger back was laying besides her.

Riley was wearing a red blouse and blue jeans along with a white flower printed kimono, black boots, red lip gloss, some make up and her hair was in loose curls. Her white messenger back was laying besides her as well.

After both the girls had arrived at the Matthews apartment neither of them had talked about the events of yesterday yet. They didn't know what the other one was thinking or what exactly happened and both of them were not entirely sure, if they wanted to know. On the one hand they wanted to be happy for the other and on the other hand they were just really confused. At least Riley was right now. But they knew that this had to be talked about.

"So... How was your date with Farkle?" Maya asked curious what made the brunette look in disbelief at her first.

"It wasn't a date." Riley replied. "We just went to get some hot chocolate. Ice cream had been a stupid idea, since it is still freezing outside, but it was nice. I didn't think that I would enjoy it so much to spend time alone with Farkle. He is great." As soon as Riley finished she already had to think back to yesterday. Farkle and her had talked a lot, laughed a lot and had just a great time. He paid for all of her three hot chocolates and for a piece of cake. Farkle was a real gentleman. Lucas was, too but Farkle had something different for Riley that she couldn't describe quiet yet.

"If you say so." Maya stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes at her daydreaming best friend. The blonde could see that something was going on. She couldn't quiet put her finger on what yet, but she could see it clearly. But Farkle and Riley probably didn't exactly know either. "To me it seemed like you guys had a date." The blonde added and Riley shot her a look to which Maya just shrugged.

"Oh it does? And what about Lucas and you?" Riley now asked and Maya's mouth fell open. "Don't look at me like this. I saw you guys. Maya, you were the one who stopped him from turning into Texas Lucas. You are the one who keeps him on the ground and you guys couldn't keep your eyes off each other, it was like I wasn't even there and don't look at me like that. It's fine, it really is. I honestly don't know why, but it didn't hurt, but I want to know what's going on still."

The blonde swallowed at that and looked down. Riley deserved to know and she knew that, but simply the fact that she said that it wasn't really bothering her that something serious was going on was shocking to her. "It really didn't bother you?" Maya asked her quiet shocked and Riley nodded at her.

"It probably should, but it didn't. I just want to know. No secrets anymore, remember?" Riley replied and Maya slowly nodded at that while Riley put a hand on her leg, smiling up at her. "So... Tell me what Lucas finally did now."

Maya took another deep breath, but then let out a small smile. "Okay..." She said. "But please don't freak out."

"I won't. At least not in a bad way." Riley stated chuckling and Maya looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Maya stood up, fiddling with her thumbs and trying to just say it the right way, but there probably was only one way to say it and it was something that did actually make her happy even though she did not dare to admit it. Realizing that Riley was still waiting she quickly said, "He asked me out on a real date and I said yes." As soon as she said it she looked guilty at Riley who looked shocked, but then really happy back and clapped, jumping up.

"Yay!" The brunette exclaimed, really meaning it and hugging her best friend. "I am so happy for you, really." The blonde looked at her, but there was only honesty in Riley's look which made Maya smile, too even though she was quiet confused.

"You're really not mad? I thought that you still like Lucas. Riley, I felt so bad for saying yes-"

"And that's the point. You shouldn't feel bad for acting on your feelings, Maya. It's totally fine. I mean it. I don't know why, but it's fine and I don't know what I am supposed to feel, but there are no hard feelings for Lucas right now and I guess that is a good thing." Riley said in all honesty. She really did not know what she felt, but she knew that the more time she spend with-

"Does the falling out of love with Lucas have something to do with a certain Genius?" Maya asked her best friend grinning and Riley blushed deeply, but before she had to reply she luckily got saved by her mother.

"Girls, time for school!" Topanga cried from outside the door.

* * *

 **At school at the lockers**

Lucas, Farkle and Zay were standing at their lockers, talking. Zay being overly excited, because his OTP was finally going on a date together and Farkle being quiet nervous, but wanting to know a specific thing from Lucas that would maybe help him to get less nervous or to know what to do. Love wasn't logical and he knew that.

"So, you chose Maya now?" Farkle asked for the at least 10th time in the whole talk that was mostly about Zay squealing like a girl about the fact that everything was so perfect now and now it could only get better and better and all that stuff that Lucas couldn't even talk anymore, but just stare at his two best friends while thinking about the fierce blond who actually agreed to go on a date with him. It still seemed surreal, but he was extremely happy. He didn't know where this would end yet, but it felt right to have chosen Maya.

"Of course he chose Maya. Maya was the only right choice. His blonde beauty." Zay stated as if it was the mot obvious thing in the world to which not only Lucas had to roll his eyes, but Lucas had the feeling that the genius was asking this so many times out of a different reason.

"She's not my blonde beauty yet. I don't know how the date will go, but I will make sure that everything that I can make right I'll do right that everything we got to figure out are our feelings and how we can act with each other as more than just friends." Lucas explained to Zay and then he looked at Farkle and added, "But if you're asking so many times, because you want to ask Riley out on a date, the answer is still yes. I chose Maya and you should totally ask her out."

Farkle looked in disbelief at him to which Zay had to laugh and the genius quickly exclaimed, "That was not why I was asking. I didn't want to ask- I mean, why should she say yes anyway?" Zay and Lucas looked at each other and rolled their eyes over the words stumbling genius.

"Why shouldn't she? You're a great guy and you are obviously getting along really good." Zay stated, not quiet as excited as for Lucas, but still with a really excited undertone for Farkle. "Even though I'd be the only single then, but that's okay if my best friends are happy. I mean Lucas and Maya, they will sure be happy, Farkle you gotta do something if you want Riley to be yours. Ask her out or we'll do it for you."

Lucas had to laugh at the sudden mood swing of Zay, but before he could say anything he suddenly heard an all too familiar voice from behind, "What are you laughing at, Ranger Rick?" Lucas turned around, his breath hitched in his throat for a second at Maya's beauty, not really paying attention to the brunette besides her.

"He's laughing, because I am incredibly funny even when I don't try." Zay replied and Farkle shot him a look while the blonde girl now bit her lip, staring back at Lucas who was smiling at her. "Aaaaand again my OTP is just staring, not saying anything. I am wondering what they are thinking. Maybe about their upcoming date or about how good-"

"Zay!" Riley stopped him now which brought both Lucas and Maya out of their daze, blushing deeply. Riley rolled her eyes smiling at them while Maya quickly looked away.

"Hey Riley." Farkle greeted the brunette who smiled back at him what made both Maya and Lucas smirk now, looking at them. They were so oblivious to their feelings for each other and it was kind of funny, yet sad and yet a reflection of what Maya and Lucas had been until just yesterday. They really wanted to help them, but first they had to figure out their own date that was coming up which both were scared and at the same time excited about.

So Lucas looked back at the blonde beauty and smiled again which made her smile, too. "You want to go to class?" He asked her and the blonde girl almost had to laugh while punching the boy in the shoulder. He winced in pain, rubbing it and looked confused at her.

"I never want to go to class, Huckleberry, but thanks for the cheesy attempt. I have to go to my lockers first." She stated and suddenly started walking away which made Lucas look confused after her. She was a few steps away as she realized he wasn't following him. So she turned around, raised both eyebrows at him and then asked, "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

 **A.N.:** I know this wasn't my best chapter and a filler, but it had to be. I still hope you enjoyed it though!

All the outfits are to be seen on Polyvore under the same name I have here!

If you liked the chapter, let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	10. Cuteness

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!

I'm so sad that Girl Meets World got cancelled. Gabrie and I are looking for a new show to obsess over right now. Any suggestions? Preferingly NOT Disney or something with Vampires :D

Anyways this is my first chapter written for this Lucaya story and I hope you guys like it :)

Please let me know what you think! I'm still trying to figure out the whole writing thing on fan fiction net :D

Angelica :)

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

"I never want to go to class, Huckleberry, but thanks for the cheesy attempt. I have to go to my lockers first." She stated and suddenly started walking away which made Lucas look confused after her. She was a few steps away as she realized he wasn't following him. So she turned around, raised both eyebrows at him and then asked, "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

 **At history lesson**

Maya and Riley just had maths together and were already sitting in the classroom, talking while the boys weren't there yet from Chemistry. "So, when is your date?" Riley asked her best friend excited while Maya grinned at her like she was doing the whole rest of the day. She was just extremely happy. Lucas and here were going on a date and he made her compliments on the whole way to her locker and lunch and pretty much every lesson they had together. He had waited for her in front of the classroom just that they could go to lunch together.

But Chemistry was on the other end of the school, so she just told him that she would come here from Math with Riley. Of course he offered to pick her up anyway, but she thought that that would be a bit ridiculous. So she went there with her best friend who had mostly let them alone, since it was their first day together.

"I don't know yet." Maya said in all honesty. "He's still grounded for another week and I love his mom. I don't want him to sneak out behind her back." She really meant it. This woman had all right to ground him after what happened even though he saved her life and Mama Friar was still really supportive of him and loved him. Even though if it was for her, she would do that date today but it was okay. One week they could survive, right?

Riley looked shocked at her, putting a hand over her heart and stated, "I can't believe that you just said that. Maya wouldn't sneak out for a date, because of Lucas mom."

The blonde rolled her eyes at that and just wanted to reply something as suddenly Cory Matthews came through the door, followed by Zay and Farkle. Maya's eyes went wide at that which Zay saw and chuckled. "Don't worry, Blonde Beauty. He just had to clear something up." He said and even though Maya would never admit it, she was really relieved. Riley knew that and chuckled, nudging her best friend in the side what made both Farkle and Zay chuckle.

Cory wrote something on the board and the friends who were already there looked awaiting onto it. "Old school." Not only Riley looked confused at her dad at that, but she was the first one to speak up. "What does Old School have to do with anything you're teaching here, daddy?" She asked confused.

Before Cory could answer the door went open and Lucas came in. He immediately locked eyes with Maya who gave him a slight smile and then Lucas looked at Cory. He gave him a paper and wanted to say something as Cory interrupted him. "Welcome back, Mr. Friar." He told him, smiling and Lucas sighed inside relieved while smiling back.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews. I'm happy to be back." He replied and specifically looked at Maya. The Matthews dad looked at the two of them, but simply nodded and mentioned for him to take his seat. Lucas sat down behind Maya naturally and looked at the boy smiling before turning back into the front. He seemed okay and that was all she needed to know. She was a bit worried as she heard that he had to go to the office, but he seemed fine.

"Well, back to Riley's question. Old school means-" Before Cory could finish though this time Farkle raised his hand and he looked confused at him. "Yes, Farkle?"

"Mr. Matthews, how can you figure out your feelings without hurting anyone?" He asked and everyone looked stunned at him while the genius looked seriously back. Maya's look went back to Riley though who looked intensely at Farkle. He then quickly added, "Romantically." Now he really had everyone's attention while Mr. Matthews was thinking about the answer.

"Sometimes you just have to take a risk and tell the person, Farkle even if it hurts you or someone else for that matters. Love isn't always easy." He then slowly replied and Farkle slowly nodded at that answer. He didn't really want to hear that as an answer, but it seemed like there was no other answer. So, he put his hand down and nodded again.

"Thank you, Sir." He stated and looked down while Lucas, Riley and Maya still stared at him. Especially Riley looked confused at him. Did Farkle like someone and did not tell her? She thought they were getting along better than ever right now.

Maya on the other hand could literally read Riley's facial expressions and sighed. She really wanted to hug both her best friends now, but she knew that she couldn't. So she tried to listen to her best friends dad, teaching kind of history. It was hard though, especially as she suddenly got a message from the boy right behind her:

 _Hey, Shortstack. Do you think Farkle is talking about Riley? :)_

Maya rolled her eyes at that and texted back:

 _About who else would he be talking about? Even though Riley didn't want to admit that it was a date yesterday. But they are totally liking each other. You in for a plan?_

She took a glance at Lucas, grinning who grinned right back at her and then replied:

 _I'm in. Let's talk about it later though. I do not want to lose my phone, too. We also have to talk about when to do our upcoming date ;)_

As he wrote that Maya's heart started to beat really fast and she started grinning widely which made her best friend look confused at her. As she saw Maya's phone under the table though and Lucas equally big grin she smiled though about the two. They really liked each other. It was almost impossible to not see it.

* * *

 **After school**

"You can't even come to Topanga's with us?" Maya asked Lucas pouting as they went to hers and Riley's locker. They had just finished science together, their last period and Maya was dreading to let the Cowboy go even though she didn't want to disappoint his mother either. She just really wanted to spend more time with him.

Lucas on the other hand sighed and shook his head sadly while Maya opened her locker pouting. "I wish I could, Maya but I can't. I promised my mom to come home as soon as school is over. I am still grounded for another week. I wish I could spend more time with you." He replied in all honesty what made Maya blush deeply. He was so sweet to her and it almost killed her. She never had a boyfriend or a boy that was really fainting over her. She wasn't used to this. Well, Lucas wasn't a 100 percent sure about his feelings yet, but he was good in flattering her already.

She sighed and closed her locker, looking into the deep green eyes of the boy that she liked for so long now. "You're glad that I don't want to disappoint Mama Friar." She stated and Lucas chuckled, nodding at that.

"I am even though she loves you no matter what you do, Maya." He replied what made Maya blush even deeper and Lucas chuckle. "The red on your cheeks suits you." This time he earned a punch in the shoulder though for making the blonde feel all flustered even though she still loved it. "Ouch." He said mockingly, rubbing his shoulder and she laughed.

Before she could say anything though he added, "Well, Mrs. Hart. About that date." The blonde's eyes went wide while he just chuckled again, coming really close to her, literally killing her while being a stupid tease. Then he added, "I am grounded until next week Wednesday, but for the date I have planned we need the whole day... So, how about next week Saturday?" He looked at her questioning and Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we need the whole day?" She asked confused. Where did he want to take her? What was his plan? She was dying to know even though she had the feeling that he wouldn't tell just yet.

"That is a surprise, Shortstack. You just have to wait and see." Lucas replied, his face inches away from her and she swallowed, but then pouted at him to which he moved away a bit and gave her a smile she would die for. "So, what do you say? Next Saturday?" He asked which made the blonde groan, but then shrug.

"I guess. Even though I still want to know where we are going." She stated. "How am I supposed to know what I am going to wear then?" Lucas and Maya both knew that she wasn't the person who cared that much about clothes, but she was trying hard to get information out of him.

"I'll tell you soon enough, don't worry. Besides, it won't be a fancy restaurant as promised, so you don't have to dress too fancy. Actually you can wear whatever you want, you will still look beautiful." Lucas added and by now Maya was as red as a tomatoe. That boy was literally killing her right now. "And I love it to see what you can guess what it could be. I'll tell you what time next week then." He stated which made Maya groan.

"What's wrong, blonde beauty? Does your boyfriend annoy you already?" Zay asked, coming up to the two. This time not only Maya was blushing hard and the boy chuckled. "You guys are adorable. LUCAYA FOR THE WIN!" He exclaimed which made Maya and Lucas groan, but at the same time smile at each other.

"Shut up, Zay. Not everyone needs to know yet." Maya stated a bit unsure, since she didn't know if Lucas would really go for the relationship. He told her that he wasn't sure about his feelings yet and even though it was hard, she did not want to put her hopes too high. Lucas slowly nodded at that even though he looked questioning at Maya while Zay pouted. Before he could object though Maya quickly said as she saw Farkle and Riley, "Who do you think Farkle's outburst in class was about, Zay?"

The Texas boy rolled his eyes and replied, "Riley, duh. His crush on the girl is almost as obvious as you two." At that comment the two blondes went bright red again while Zay continued, "Why are you asking, blonde beauty? You should know that the best, since they are your best friends since first grade."

"Of course I know, you smart ass." Maya told him and rolled her eyes. " I was just asking, because Lucas and I want to help them out a bit and since Lucas is still grounded-"

"Count me in." Zay threw in before she could finish and Maya grinned while Lucas pouted. Zay looked apologetically at him and said, "Sorry man, but this is about my other OTP and I don't want to wait until you're not grounded anymore to be honest." Lucas groaned at that comment, but he knew that his best friend was right.

Before he could object though his phone went off with a message and his eyes went wide. "Speaking of which, my mom just says that I have to go home now. I see you guys tomorrow at school." He stated and looked at Maya who bit her lip and looked sadly at him. He gave her one of his signature smiles and then took her into a hug that lasted way too long to be meant friendshiply. As he broke apart he kissed her cheek and added, "I'll see you tomorrow and I can't wait for next week."

Maya went bright red again while Zay grinned wide as Lucas walked away. "So... When exactly is your date next week?" The boy asked the blonde girl who was still deeply red and dazed from the hug and the small kiss she had just received, holding her cheek. He had kissed her on the cheek as goodbye. Her heart was fluttering so hard, it was almost impossible to ignore it.

But instead of answering the Texas boy she punched his shoulder and stated, "Shut up. I am going to find Riley now." She said and walked away. She knew that she still needed Zay for the operation Riley and Farkle, but right now she was too much in a daze to think about anything else, but Lucas. Why did he have to be so perfect no matter what he was doing? She was already on cloud 9 because of him and the date hadn't even taken place yet. How was she supposed to survive a week and three days until then?

* * *

 **A.N.:** Well, that was my chapter for now :D

The next one will be a time skip and I know that this was a filler, but I hope you liked it.

Can we reach the 66-70 reviews with this? :)

If you have any TV Shows recommendations that we could also write good fanfics for let us know in the comments, too! :)

Angelica :)


	11. Bending the Rules

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!

I'm so sad that Girl Meets World got cancelled and I had a lot to do these past weeks which is why the new chapter only comes now, but I'm not giving up on GMW! :D

Even though I did start to watch Riverdale and we are both OBSESSED!

Anyways this is my second chapter written for this Lucaya story and I hope you guys like it :)

Please let me know what you think! I'm still trying to figure out the whole writing thing on fan fiction net :D

Angelica :)

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _But instead of answering the Texas boy she punched his shoulder and stated, "Shut up. I am going to find Riley now." She said and walked away. She knew that she still needed Zay for the operation Riley and Farkle, but right now she was too much in a daze to think about anything else, but Lucas. Why did he have to be so perfect no matter what he was doing? She was already on cloud 9 because of him and the date hadn't even taken place yet. How was she supposed to survive a week and three days until then?_

* * *

 **At Riley's place**

 _If my mom would know that I am texting with you instead of doing all the school stuff that I missed last week she'd probably kill me, but it's worth it Pancakes. ;)_

Maya grinned at the text message from the Cowboy even though it was so cheesy kind of to her. He was still making her feel in a way that she swore herself no boy could ever make her feel. Well, Lucas wasn't just any other boy. If he was sweeping her off her feet like that without even knowing yet what he feels for her yet, she didn't know how it'll go on if- She shook her head, not wanting to think about it yet, not putting her hopes up too high.

So she simply wrote back to the cowboy while not getting that smile off her face:

 _Well, you should better do what your momma says, Cowboy. I don't want you to miss our date, because she grounds you for another week._

"Wow. I've never seen Maya that occupied or concentrated in all the years I've known her." Farkle stated, looking at the blonde who's head didn't even shot up while she was just still texting with Lucas, smiling widely. The genius could see that these two really had it for each other and it was sweet and at the same time a little bit annoying since once they were together, there seemed to be no one else in the world.

Riley could only nod at that, smiling at her best friend and then looking back to the genius she was confused about lately. "Yeah, they really only have eyes for each other right now, but I guess that is called the honeymoon phase they always talk about in movies." She agreed and Farkle nodded, too.

Zay on the other hand was not only watching Maya, but also Farkle and Riley and shook his head grinning. They were so oblivious and it kind of hurt, but at the same time was adorable for the other Texas boy. He wished he had that, too but he was really happy for his best friends. Even though he wouldn't mind some love for himself.

"Well, won't you guys want something like this, too?" He suddenly asked, looking at them which made them both go red. "With the right person?" At right person Farkle's focus completely went to Riley and Zay smirked, looking at Maya, but she didn't even seem to have listened at all. She was still staring at her phone. Lucas had just written her that he'd never take that risk and that he couldn't wait for the date, but he was still writing on WhatsApp and she was waiting impatiently. A minute later it finally came:

 _Sorry, that it took so long. My mom came inside and I had to pretend to study for a few minutes. She wanted to talk to me, because she felt bad for grounding me._

Maya smiled at the typical Mama Friar behavior that she really loved. The woman had a heart of gold and she couldn't even keep being strickt even when her son punched another boy in school and could've got kicked out of school. Well, he saved Maya's life after all and Mrs Friar was very fond of the girl.

 _Well, she should kind of feel bad. You saved my life after all. I don't want to know what would have happened, if you wouldn't have come..._

She didn't even need to wait for the answer for 30 seconds:

 _Maybe, but whatever would have happened, would've been my fault, because I was an idiot._

Maya looked shocked at the text message, furiously texting away at his message as the door went open and Cory and Josh came inside. Riley looked at her uncle and smiled. "Hey Uncle Josh!" She exclaimed. Uncle Josh smiled at his niece and her friends who were all sitting on the couch. But what surprised him was that Maya didn't even look up after Riley greeted him.

"Hey Riley, guys, Maya." He emphasized her name, but she still wasn't looking up, but now smiling again what surprised Josh a lot and he looked at his brother. "What is going on with her?" Cory shrugged at that, looking at his daughter who chuckled along with Zay and Farkle.

"She's writing with Lucas, since he's grounded and isn't allowed out of the house except for school." Zay replied to Josh's confusion, but the younger Matthews seemed only even more confused. "And that because he saved her life and got suspended from school for a week, because of it." He added and looked at Cory who held his hands up in defense. It wasn't like he liked suspending Lucas after what he had done for his practically daughter.

"I don't make the rules, Zay. I just follow them and it wouldn't have helped Lucas, if I had lost my job while trying to save him and he would've got suspended anyway." He simply replied to that and Zay crossed his arms, but didn't say anything anymore. He knew that Mr. Matthews was right, but he'd also rather have his best friend here.

Josh still looked at Maya who still didn't look up, but then to his niece who likewise was staring at the genius besides her who was trying really hard to not constantly look at her. The boy didn't know how he should feel about all of this.

"Hey Josh." Topanga suddenly greeted her brother in law while coming out of the bed room. Cory gave her a look and she added, "Hello, Cory. Hey guys. It's such a nice day for January in New York. What are you guys doing outside?" She now asked the teenagers and everyone of them except for Maya looked at each other surprised. "Of course you didn't think of that." Topanga stated, shaking her head and then looking at Cory and Josh who shrugged.

Josh stated, "I'll go to Auggie as promised now that you guys can do whatever you need to do and Riley, Maya and their friends can go out." He emphasized Mayas name again and this time the blonde actually looked up what surprised everyone.

"What? Oh, hey Josh." She greeted him lamely which made the boy shake his head and just walk to Auggie's room while Riley couldn't help, but giggle as her best friend looked really confused at her. Zay and Farkle almost went to floor laughing while both Cory and Topanga just shook their head.

* * *

 **At the Friar's apartment**

Lucas was sitting in his room, trying to concentrate on his maths homework, but actually just mostly writing with the Blonde Beauty who was at Riley's currently. The blonde had told him several times now how much she wanted him to be there, too and he couldn't agree more. Now that the two were really close with each other and after the kiss he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. To figure out his feelings as soon as possible.

He sighed while looking at his math work, trying to concentrate for once, but then his phone vibrated again already. His eyes immediately went down on the screen where another message of the blonde beauty was:

 _We're going to Topanga's now. You're missing, Huckleberry. I don't know if I want to punch you for saving me and getting grounded or hug you._

He had already mentioned to her earlier that she feels bad that he was grounded, because of her but he did not feel bad about it. Billy could've raped Maya and this would've been way worse. Maya's first time wasn't supposed to be with such an asshole who was just horny and an idiot all the time and- Lucas didn't even finish the thought thanks to another message from Maya:

 _I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to get kicked out of school completely, Lucas._

Just as Lucas wanted to response to that his mom suddenly said from the doorway, "I didn't know that writing with Maya was part of your math homework." The boy looked up into his mum's eyes guilty and she shook her head at him, sighing. "Lucas, I know that you two are getting closer and you want her to be safe and good, but you need to respect my rules and one of them was to finish up the things you missed last week. You know that I hate punishing you, but-"

"I'm not mad, Mama." Lucas quickly cut her off and then looked at his phone. "It's just hard not to make sure she's okay and to be with my friends. We spent almost every day together since I moved here."

His mother did understand him. She knew how well the group got along and how much her son cared about the blonde girl that she herself also had really grown fond off. Besides that she also knew that her son was a good boy and that he had just tried to do the right thing, but she had to give him some consequences. But- She sighed and then stated, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You write your girlfriend that she can come over in an hour and then you give me your phone and until that hour you do your homework. How does that sound?" Lucas mom now asked and the Cowboy's eyes went wide.

"Really?" He asked. "I thought that-"

"Well, you saved her after all and I really like Maya and if she's going to be my daughter in law she should get some special rules." Mama Friar half joked while Lucas went bright red, but immediately went on his phone again. "But only until the latest 10. She can come around 6 that's in a bit more than an hour." She said and Lucas eagerly nodded while writing Maya:

 _Okay, this is not a joke. My mother said you can come over from 6 to 10 if you want to, but until 6 I have to put my phone away and give it to her. It really isn't a joke, Maya. I hope you come at 6 and trust me. She bent her rule a bit. Can't wait to see you :)_

After writing it he stood up and gave his mom the phone. As soon as he sat back down on his desk his mom added, "She said she'll be there." Lucas smiled while Mrs. Friar shook her head, but walked out of the room while also smiling. She knew that she did the right thing and that her son would be happier now.

* * *

 **About an hour later**

Maya was standing in front of the Friar's apartment, two minutes before 6. She normally never was early, but she couldn't wait to see Lucas again. She knew that it had only been a few hours, but she didn't really care. School didn't count at all to her. They only had like 4 subjects together. That was too less for her.

So she stood there, taking a deep breath and being kind of scared to ring the bell. She had been here before. Why was she so afraid? Oh right, inside there was now the guy she liked and who knew that she liked him and he wasn't sure about his feelings yet. That was the reason. But at the same time- The more time she spent outside the less time they had so she had to build up her courage right now and- She finally just rang the bell.

It took about 30 seconds and then the door already opened, revealing a grinning Lucas in front of it who took her into a hug right away. "I'm glad you actually came." He whispered to her and she chuckled as they broke apart.

"Of course I would come." She replied back quietly that only would hear it and then she realized that Mrs. Friar wasn't standing too far away from Lucas besides the couch, looking at them with raised eyebrows. Blushing a bit, Maya smiled at the woman and greeted her, "Good evening Mrs. Friar." She knew that it was way too formal, but she was too nervous to care right now.

Lucas mom rolled her eyes and stated, "You can still call me Mary, honey. It's still the same as always, just that you guys are not allowed to close the door to Lucas room. No funny businesses in there." Lucas went beat red at that comment which made Maya giggle a bit even though she was a bit disappointed about the rule. Well, it was Lucas mom after all and even though she wasn't like Riley's dad, she had her rules, too.

"Okay, mom." Lucas said and then looked at Maya again with an apologetic smile. "Want to go to my room anyway?" Maya nodded and they walked off, watched by Mary Friar who looked at them smiling while shaking her head. Young love was always a mystery to her, but she kind of thought it was cute.

As Lucas and Maya arrived at his room he half closed the door that they at least had some privacy before Maya started laughing. "No funny businesses, Huckleberry?" She asked laughing. "How many girls did you bring home before that your mom said that?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at that and looked at her. "Besides Riley and you I only ever had one girlfriend." He said what now quiet shocked Maya, but she waited for him to continue as they both sat down on his bed. "We were together for a about a year and a half and broke up around the time I saved Zay's butt several times, because she cheated on me. Her name was Emma." He continued and Maya looked even more shocked.

"Why did you never tell us that you had a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"Because I didn't want to have an ex. Everyone thought we were great for each other and then she just cheated on me with my other best friend besides Zay from Texas and everything breaks down. I didn't want to be in love anymore until I met Riley, but then I realized that she couldn't really handle my Texas side, but I still liked her, but then-"

"Then what?" Maya asked him impatiently and Lucas took a deep breath.

Then he replied, "But then I realized I had a chance with someone I thought who could never like me. You."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, from a scale from 1- 10 how much do you hate me for that cliffhanger? :D

But I still hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you think!

Can we reach the 72 reviews with this? :)

Angelica :)


End file.
